


Maybe Hell Wont Be So Bad

by alyssa146



Series: Maybe Hell Wont Be So Bad [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mpreg, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence, eventual dark jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 18 year old Jared Padalecki cant take the pain anymore and ends his own life what happens when he ends up in Hell? And what happens when the devil himself Jensen demands Jared be his consort/husband? Will he fall for him? Or spend an eternity suffering in the violent hands of the King of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did i do?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my first ever fanfic! Going to warn you this might take me some time to finish I tend to get writers block. And I do have a tumblr account I will try to post updates about the work there I will let you know when a chapter will be uploaded. My username is alyssawhisnant blog title whatever I want so go there for updates! And this whole story is Jared's point of view. I might throw in some Jensen POV. Might.

I couldn’t take the pain anymore; the need to just end it started becoming too great. I didn’t understand why God had chosen me to bestow all this hurt on; did he really think I was strong enough? So I decided I was done I went in our medicine cabinet and took all the pill bottles I could find and took them all just to be sure-I decided this was the easiest way to go. When things started getting hazy I left my parents and my best friend a not explaining my depression in detail.  
I could hear the panicked screams from my mother and my dad’s voice yelling for someone to do something. I felt cold and dizzy I knew this was it. When I woke again I was burning up I shot up at the heat and glanced around my eyes instantly widening at my surroundings. It was dark, not the normal dark either the kind where you can’t even see your hand in front of you but I could hear chains rattling and screams of agony. I stood on shaky legs and walked my hands reached out in front of me when I hit something I frowned and began scanning my hands out it was hard and wet...i drew back in fear it was a body. Where the hell am I? Then it hit me…I’m in hell, I have to be I committed suicide and growing up in my home you were taught that is a one way ticket to hell and I guess all those years of my grandma drilling it into my brain became real. Tears poured from my eyes as suddenly flames drew around me and I gasped in horror as I could finally see where I would be spending eternity. There were seas of bodies some mangled, some bleeding and some just fine but they were all screaming. There was fire everywhere, people chained to rocky walls, seas of lava and horrific creatures that I could only guess were demons. I shook with fright this is where killing myself got me? I closed my eyes willing myself to wake up from this nightmare when a dark shadow loomed over me it chuckled darkly and I felt a shiver run up my spine. The boss would like to see you and personally welcome you to your own personal hell I dared to look up and gasped wishing I didn’t I can’t even begin to say exactly what it was, it was tall its skin was black and its eyes the color of blood. His teeth were sharp and jagged and I was willing to bet he could rip me to shreds, his skin was bumpy and he had dark horns he reached down and gripped my arm tightly and drug me with him. I clenched my teeth I wanted to reach up and rip his scaly hand off me but I was too afraid to touch him, he led me to a dark castle something I didn’t expect to see in hell and then it hit me we were going to see his boss which meant one thing…he was taking me to the devil himself and at that revelation I screamed. Damn Balthazar I told you not to hurt him! My head shot up at the smooth deep voice and my eyes widened in surprise my whole life, all the tales about Lucifer I expected he would be hideous, and monstrous. I expected horns and a tail maybe even a pitch fork...what I didn’t expect was a gorgeous man, he was tall, he had freckles dust his face his hair was a dirty blonde with the lighted tint of copper, his eyes a vibrant green and his lips oh lord his lips were full and plush I drew in a sharp breath and he smirked welcome to hell dear. I jerked away from the monster and stood up why am I here? I have a proposition for you, you see Jared I’ve been watching you for a very long time pretty much your whole life and now that your life has come to an end and miraculously enough you’re here-will you cut to the chase I snapped then froze and waited for the punishment instead his smirk deepened there’s the fire I knew was there. Any-who I just had to kill my second in command he rolled his eyes carelessly , it seems he was rallying against me and I don’t have time for that so he had to go but I knew you would be such a prize. I shook my head you want me to be a what? A  
demon? I guess you could say that but also something much deeper…my consort. Excuse me? You think I’m going to have sex with you? I’m no one’s whore! He laughed loudly like I just told him the best joke his ever heard oh Jared of course not you’ll just be mine and really you have no choice because incase you’ve forgotten-his eyes turned black and he leveled me with a heated glare and I trembled-I’m the devil the ruler of hell and I decide your fate you lost that right when you took your life. He looked me up and down you’ll have to change your wardrobe as well he took my hand my breath hitched at the tingling sensation that hit me. He led me through the castle and to a bedroom it was huge, the bed sheets were blue and the room was luxurious he smirked this is my room and yours now to I sat on the bed what exactly does consort mean? Will I just be someone for you to use? Oh don’t get me wrong we will have sex but that’s not the only thing, I’m the devil I am the king of hell I need a queen and that’s where you come in, I’m tired of ruling by myself I need someone I can count on someone strong and like I said I’ve been watching you for a long time. Don’t ask me why, but you caught my interest it was when you were 15 when you truly committed your first sin you and your little friends he brushed my unruly hair back. I shook my head you say queen like you’ve forgotten that I’m male and a virgin by the way he smiled I know what you are but you see here in my world you are queen I need heirs and you will provide them for me anything is possible here by the will of me. I closed my eyes what do I call you? Oh right you can call me Jensen that is my true name, Lucifer was given to me by my…father he seethed so I would prefer not to hear that come out of your mouth..Devil either it’s so unoriginal an awful term really rather rude. I raised a brow Jensen? He shot me a look don’t judge my name Ja-red he drew out yours is so common now I knew you were coming so I prepared a wardrobe, well I didn’t but my right hand man did he opened a closet and pulled out black pants, a silk black button up and dark boots. I ran my hands over the shirt and tears filled my eyes he panicked why are you crying? I sent him a dark look I’m in hell why do you think?


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared learns some rules and makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen might not of been so bad in the last chapter but will that last?

I shook my head I can’t believe God sent me to hell for being sick like I could help that I was depressed why would he do that? He sat beside me because he only cares for himself, would you like to know the real reason I was cast out of heaven? I nodded slowly because I loved my father and when he made you humans I was angry he asked me to worship them more than him and I told him I couldn’t that you would bring violence and suffering and I was right. But for my punishment at disobeying him he had my own brother throw me out because he was a coward. I’m sorry I whispered you should know while I am a Christian I never thought you were truly evil, I mean of course I knew you were bad but more misunderstood really. He smirked you haven’t seen anything yet he stood now get dressed you have some training to do.   
I dressed quickly when I left the room I let out a surprised yell, who are you? I’m Chris Kane the boss’s right hand man I’m hear to escort you to the throne room where his waiting for you. I took his appearance in with a frown he was tall, buff and his hair was long and brown and his eyes were crystal blue. He smirked do i look to normal for you? Uh well sort of I mean when Jensen said right hand man I thought demon-he laughed just because were in Hell doesn’t mean we all look like Balthazar if I looked like that id die I cocked my head are you not? He smirked you’re a quick one now come on he gets impatient. He led me to a room that was all read and extremely lavish Jensen was sitting in a large throne it was black and imprinted with skulls I gulped why did he have to be so gorgeous in his tight jeans and leather jacket? Come closer Jared I slowly moved he smiled at my fear you don’t have to be scared Jared do you think I would hurt you? I scowled of course I do I don’t trust you you’re the Devil! His eyes narrowed I thought I told you never to call me that I raised a challenging brow I thought you wouldn’t hurt me? You think you can bring me here demand that I marry you and I won’t lash out? He shot up if I were you I would shut your mouth before you get yourself into some real trouble he hissed I opened my mouth to retort back when a girl stepped in boss maybe you should chill out with the newbie? He shot her a nasty glare Meg who told you to intervene? She smirked I thought I was here to train him? And I don’t need my client stressed out she looked to me come on sweet cheeks we have some rules to learn.  
You shouldn’t test the boss so much she warned when we were alone, I scoffed I don’t care what he thinks and can I just ask since when is the Devil gay? She chuckled his more open minded than gay but that’s a fair question I guess he likes you Jared trust me we all had to listen to it for years he watched you, you know. My eyes widened what do you mean? I mean his the Devil he can see all kind of like God he follows you everywhere his there when you sin, but the common misconception is people think his what influences you to sin but he doesn’t I mean sure he helps you along but in the end you’re the one that chooses it. So what he was just waiting for me to die? Did he know I would come here? She shrugged I’m not sure it’s not decided where you go till you die it’s called Judgment Day-wait I never had a Judgment I woke up and I was here I shook my head wouldn’t I be aware if I was in the presence of God? She frowned yes you would, your conscious through the whole thing she closed her eyes unless…unless what? She took a breath unless he was there when you committed suicide and took you soul without Gods permission. My eyes grew and I seethed with rage are you telling me there’s a chance I could be in Heaven right now? But that selfish asshole brought me here for what? To use and abuse me?! She reached out its much more complicated than that there’s more to it he had to have someone’s permission otherwise God…God will be paying us a visit shortly when he realizes there’s a name in the book that hasn’t been prosecuted. Ok now I know your upset but let’s go over some rules ok? First you shouldn’t venture of out of the castle it’s not fun out there well for you it’s not as you’ve already seen so stay in here at all costs, number two you should just get used to the fact that you’re in Hell there’s no getting out and you will be married to Jensen of course it won’t be a normal wedding it’s more like a ritual you’ll bind your blood to one another and then you have no choice but to consummate the marriage. I shook my head in his dreams he’ll touch me- Jared you’re not listening you don’t have a choice if you don’t go through with it that night there will be consequences don’t ask me what I don’t know I’m not married. And third you’re not allowed to mention God at all-excuse me? I don’t know if any of you are aware but I am a firm believer in God how am I expected to go from being a Christian to this? She sighed Jared it’s going to be hard but unless you want him to strike keep your mouth shut. And lastly do as he says at all times no arguing. Now she walked over its time for you to meet Chad his going to be at your every beck in call whatever you need ask for him.   
Chad was just the kind of person I would become friends with in my human life he was funny, sweet, and a little perverted…ok maybe a lot. He reminded me of my best friend back home, he had sandy blonde hair, bright eyes and some scruff-honestly he was hot. He smiled at me so Jared you’re here because you? I ducked my head don’t you know? Well yes but it’s better for you to say it, it helps you come to terms with your situation. I groaned I’m here because I killed myself happy? He smiled sympathetically well I’m here because I was murdered my eyes widened I’m so sorry how? It was 3 years ago I believe on earth time but here it feels like thousands of years, I guess it was my own fault I owed this guy some money and I didn’t get it to him in time so he killed me and when I got here man I was freaking the fuck out I mean I’m in fucking Hell and then creepy ass Balthazar comes and gets me obviously lacking his happy pills that day brings me to the Boss and here I am. So what if he likes you he bestows some greatness on you? He laughed I guess so just then the doors banged open Jensen stomped over he leveled with a heated glare you better stop asking questions-what are you talking about? He rolled his eyes I’m the fucking King of Hell I hear all so I heard your little conversation with Meg stop asking about your death got it? I shot up then how about you just tell me am I here because of you? Because your such a fucking scumbag that you couldn’t leave me to go in peace? Let me tell you something buddy I hissed you can keep me here, fuck me do whatever you want but I will never love you or bow down to you and I will never give up my faith Devil. At that moment I regretted my words and my original fantasy of his description came true, horns grew out of his head and his teeth grew sharp he drew his hand back and hit me my head whipped to the side my eyes watered as the punches kept coming until I couldn’t breathe. He finished with a kick to the ribs and I cried out in pain he snarled down at me maybe that will teach you a lesson you ungrateful bitch I told you not to mess with me…you better learn the rules here quick.


	3. What does Jensen do in Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Jared learns exactly what Jensen does in Hell, and he gets an unexpected request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone on the tips for the fic! And for the lovely feedback im glad everyone is liking my first fanfic! And I just couldn't help myself had to post another chapter today! I just cant stop writing this story, I seem to be getting new ideas every minute. There is a possibility for everyone to expect chapter 4 to come up tomorrow, maybe if I have time I will be with my cheer team most of the day but fingers crossed! Also I thought I would throw this out there yalls opinions mean so much to me so I am inviting you to help me with the story! Everyone Is more than welcome to leave a comment and throw out some ideas if you want of what you think I should include in the story! I hope everyone will take me up on the offer im excited to see what yall bring to the table! If your keeping up the chapters and actually know whats going on it will obviously help-make sure it ties in!

When he left Chad rushed over to me “oh Jare are you ok?” I couldn’t speak I felt like he had knocked the breath right out of me so instead I cried.

Time was different in Hell you didn’t know whether it was day or night at but I went with the flow when Chad all but carried me to the room I would be sharing with the monster that did this to me. 

After he cleaned me up he laid out some silk pajama bottoms and a tank for me he smiled softly “don’t worry too much, your cuts will heal by tomorrow but there will be bruises and you’ll probably be sore. The best thing for you today is fake sleep when he comes in.”

So that’s what I did I closed my eyes tightly when the door to the bedroom creaked open and silently begged he wouldn’t try anything, I didn’t think I could take anything else happening to me tonight. 

I heard his clothes rustle and I blushed when I realized he was stripping out of them, the bed dipped with his weight and he pressed against me. I stiffened reflexively and he chuckled. “I know you’re not awake Jared you think that sort of thing works on me?”

I chose not to speak I didn’t think he deserved it instead I gripped the satin sheets tighter and scooted closer to the edge. He ran his hand down my bruised arm “your lucky I’m feeling generous today I’ll let you sit tonight out but you better prepare yourself for tomorrow…and another thing you should know I don’t bottom.”

I couldn’t sleep with the knowledge that tomorrow night my virtue that I had clung to so tightly all these years would vanish. It didn’t bother me so much that I would be on the receiving end to be totally honest that’s how I always imagined it would happen, but never in my wildest dreams did I think I would lose my virginity to the very core of all evil.  
The next morning I woke to an empty bed and I couldn’t help but be grateful to not have to see his face and his smug expression I knew he would be carrying for tonight’s events. A loud knock interrupted my thoughts and the door opened to revel Chad.

He smiled “good morning future majesty are you ready to face the day?” I scowled at him “what do you think? And what day there’s only darkness here.”  
His face fell “I know it seems bad right now and it is gloomy but you’ll get used to it I did.” I shook my head “there’s no way I could ever get used to living here, it’s hot and depressing-I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.”

He walked over to the closet and pulled out a similar outfit to the previous day except the shirt was white. My eyes widened “I didn’t think I would be allowed to wear that color here, isn’t supposed to be sacred?” He winked “yes it is but your not dark so I figured why the hell not? Plus it’ll make the boss’s feathers ruffle so to speak.”  
When I was dressed he took me to the dining room I sat down as a buffet of food was sat in front of me I looked up in shock “do they expect me to eat all this?” he chuckled “eat as much as you like but you’re a growing boy.”

As I munched on a waffle (which totally blew me away since when does hell offer lego my egos?) I looked to Chad “where’s Jensen? Not that I’m not relieved to not be in his most esteemed presence but I figured he would be around to screw with me a little more.”

He turned his head “ he is the Devil Jared he has work to do I know he might seem like a dick but his actually very responsible when it comes to business.” I cocked my head “what business does he do exactly? I mean if his going to be my husband shouldn’t I know what he does?”

His eyes narrowed playfully “had anyone ever told you you’re extremely cheeky?” I smirked “everyday now spill please, you have no choice you’re supposed to do what I say.”  
He rolled his eyes but sat next to me and leaned over “well when someone dies they go to Judgment which he attends to-“My eyes grew “so he actually spends time with God?”  
Chad smirked “ oh yeah and he hates it always comes back complaining about how God doesn’t know what his doing and how that soul was supposed to be his blah blah anyway he goes and deals with that and if that soul his bound here he takes them and brings them to Hell.”

“When they get here he decides what torture they should endure.” I winced he gave me a comforting look “Jared this is Hell not Heaven it’s not lollipops and sunshine its torment and eternal suffering that’s the point.”

“Anyway after that he’ll send that soul to an area, see here in hell we have different chambers each taken over by different demons for example Chris Kane you met him yesterday, he well his in charge of visual suffering.”

I frowned in confusion “what do you mean visual?” “I mean he tortures you by letting you see what you’ve lost for example your family, your loved one, or your dreams. He lets you see what you can never have and then he takes it away.” I gasped “that’s horrible” “well that’s the point if you ask me that’s the worst chamber there is, well maybe the second. The first is the one Balthazar is in charge of he literally rips people apart lets them stay like that for a while heals them and then does it all over. Because here he can leave you like that and you’ll never die but you’re doomed to feel the pain.”

“And you should go ahead and prepare yourself Jared as your duty to be the second ruler Jensen will take you to visit every chamber because you have to know how we run things, it will be your job to help decide where the souls belong.” I shook my head quickly “I don’t know if I can do that Chad I’m not that kind of person!” “You have no choice Jared it’s your job as the King-now can I finish please?” I nodded wearily I wasn’t sure if I could stand anymore of Jensen’s job description.

“After he decides all that he ventures out make sure things are running smoothly, maybe make a few trips up to Earth do his thing there then come back down here and offer to hear some pleas from the souls.” I grimaced “what do you mean pleas?”

He leaned back “Well some souls will come visit him in his throne room beg for him to give them some mercy and he’ll decide if they deserve it or not and if they do but they usually don’t or well he doesn’t think they do-very rarely is he lenient. But if they do he will allow them to pay off some of their debt here in the castle by doing chores, or anything he demands of them.”

“I don’t get it why would he do that? Isn’t that a little too nice of him?” He shrugged “He isn’t all bad well I mean I guess he is but he has his moments of kindness you just got to be around him enough to see them, I know what he did yesterday was awful and you didn’t deserve it but he has a short temper.”  
I snorted and rolled my eyes “wow thanks Chad I think I got that I mean he is the root of all evil and everything.” He laughed and shook his head in an amused manor “oh I’m really going to enjoy having you here Jared it’s been awhile since I laughed.”

At that moment the doors the dining room swung open and Meg walked in she smiled sinisterly and bowed “your highness the boss has requested your presence in Chamber number 2.” My eyes widened in fear and I looked to Chad “what’s chamber number 2?”

He winced and avoided my gaze as he whispered his answer “Chamber number 2 would be Chris Kanes...The visual chamber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What will happens in the next chapter? Will Jensen force Jared to come face to face with old life?  
> And everyone should be prepared the next chapter will be violent and there will be detail so get prepared and remember this is a fanfic about Jensen being the Devil and being in Hell so we will see what goes on down there and we will see more of Jensens mean side.  
> http://www.wallpaperup.com/uploads/wallpapers/2014/04/18/336267/big_thumb_f4e72de57483e92f59199cbb6b4c4fd6.jpg  
> I think it would help for everyone to know this is how I invision Jensen's castle looking. I tried pasting it but I couldn't get the picture to show up so you'll have to copy the link in the link box and I suggest you do so you can get the full visual of what his castle looks like..and be ready for the next chapter there will be some pictures of what it think Hell in this story looks like and I strongly suggest you follow it otherwise you wont get it.


	4. I really am in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Jared a taste of his own medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys heres chapter 4! Ok so I am going to be extremely busy later with my cheer team but there is a possibility chapter 5 will be up before then, maybe. For warning this chapter is a little harsh, Jensen is very disturbing in this chapter. But I loved writing it you get to see a side of Jared's suicide-and don't worry there will be a time when he tells you everything.

I shook with fear as I followed Meg out of the large castle I looked behind me to make sure Chad was still following he gave me a reassuring smile but it did nothing to help as we crossed the stone bridge held high over heated flames.

I looked back to the dark castle and for once wished I was tucked safely inside. I cringed as screams of sorrow and anguish filled my ears I glanced around in shock. None of this felt real and I realized this was my first real glance of Hell.

I had been too preoccupied when I was sitting out here yesterday and I counted myself lucky that I had not yet been assigned a chamber. There were thousands upon thousands of people everywhere, no space between them...

I moved closer to Chad in alarm as we passed by beaten and bloodied people chained to the rocky wall I froze as we came upon a girl no older than me. She rolled her battered head to face me “please help me” she croaked my eyes welled with tears as Chad drug me off.

This place was like nothing I could of ever imagined bodies littered the dirty ground, they were falling off cliffs straight into the hot flames. There was a sea of lava they were drowning in only to be pulled out and ducked back in. 

They were being torn apart, beaten by invisible forces. They were screaming and crying out to us for help, for God to please save them. I reached up and covered my ears but even that didn’t block out their strangled cries.

When we got to the chamber I was visibly shaking I was scared to go in because I knew Jensen would make me personally complete this chamber. He would use this as his torture for me, for my behavior yesterday.

When we entered we came in a dark empty room I looked around with a frown. Chad took my arm “it’s empty because he uses it to look into your head, remember he will play off your memories there’s no need for background.”

Jensen and Chris appeared each wearing their own sinister smirks and I glared harshly Jensen waved me over and I unwillingly let go of Chad to stand in front of him. “I’m sure by now you know where you are I have no doubt your loyal companion filled you in with what Chris does here?”

I held my head up high “yes I’m aware of his personal interest of torment if that’s what you mean.” His smirked grew “good then you wouldn’t mind participating?” All the rebelliousness I held within me vanished and was replaced with terror.

But I wouldn’t let him know that, he wouldn’t break me. I looked to Chris “Can we get this over with?” he stepped forward “you will not see us during this visualization but you will hear us if we chose to make ourselves known, ok?” I nodded despairingly and he pressed his hand to my head and I escaped into darkness.

The first thing I saw was my mom I knew this wasn’t real but I couldn’t stop myself from crying out with joy “mama!” I ran to her “Mama it’s me I’m home.” I frowned why couldn’t she hear me? I then took notice to the fact that we were in my old room and she was crying.

I then knew this would be very different from what the others experienced. While they got to see what they would never have right here in this moment I was seeing what was going on in the world above. And to me that was much worse.

Tears welled in my eyes as she held onto my favorite jacket and sobbed loudly crying my name out. “My poor baby” she cried “why did you leave me? Why couldn’t I see you were hurting?” I stepped forward “I’m sorry mama I wanted to tell you but you wouldn’t have understood.”

I knew it was useless there was no use in trying to comfort her but I couldn’t stop. And then Chris’s voice came in “you see what you did Jared? Do you see what you’ve done to your family? The hurt and suffering you’re putting them through?”

I sobbed “I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t do it anymore!” “that’s a pitiful excuse Jared you were selfish and you know it, you did this for yourself never thinking of others- you killed yourself for your own egotistical gain you didn’t once think how much pain you would put your poor mother in.”

I shook my head tears were flying and I let out a strangled wail-then the scene changed and I cried out for my mother. It was my best friend Amy she was sitting at her desk holding a picture of us at the beach and crying.

I fell to my knees and crawled closer “I’m sorry Amy I know you tried to help but I just couldn’t.” Jensen’s dark voice crept through “did you ever think maybe she wouldn’t be able to take it? That just maybe she couldn’t risk losing you? Because I can tell you right now Jared she’s having some thoughts about a similar thing you did.”

My eyes widened “no Amy you can’t please” I begged I knew I looked ridiculous but I didn’t care this was my best friend and she would live damnit. “You promised Amy you swore that no matter what happened to me you would keep on! I felt you a note damnit please please don’t go against it, look at me!” I screamed hoarsely I reached up to shake her to try and make her see this isn’t the path she wanted to chose.

“ she’s going to Jared I can hear her thoughts I can tell you how she’s going to do it to, she’ll sneak in her daddies room when everyone’s asleep take that gun and blow her fucking brains out that’s what she’ll do and she’ll cry out for you even beg for your forgiveness. And she’ll be right here with you in hell but let me tell you something I’ll make her wish she was still alive.”

“I’ll make her beg and plead and then know what I’ll do? I’ll let you choose which chamber she goes to-no I will ill send her here first let her see how you offed yourself, let her see the pain how you begged for God’s forgiveness how you pleaded for him to take the pain away.”

“And then I’ll send her to chamber 1 and ill personally rip her apart and let you watch I might even leave her that way and then I’ll let her see who you’ve become and she’ll blame you maybe even hate you ” I couldn’t take anymore I broke down tears poured down my cheeks and suddenly I couldn’t stop screaming. My throat was raw and I felt like at any moment I would explode.

I couldn’t breathe I gasped for air and choked as I drew in the stench of death suddenly Chad’s voice cut in “Stop it Chris! You end this right now so help me! Jared? Jared look at me ok focus it’s not real Jared!” But I couldn’t it was all too real, warm hands gripped me tight and pulled me out.

When I woke up I was back in our room I rolled over in the giant bed and came face to face with Jensen I shot him a nasty glare and sat up “how dare you! Is this how I’m going to be treated forever?”

He rolled his eyes “stop being so dramatic Jared you are in Hell what did you expect? Did you think just because you’re going to be my husband I would suddenly roll over and be your bitch?” He stood sharply “well I hate to break it to you sweetheart” he seethed “but I’m the Alpha here and you’re my little bitch you’re my whore and you’ll do as I say.”  
“And the sooner you get that in your thick mindless skull the better it’ll be, I haven’t broken you yet but I will…starting tonight.” He smirked evilly “I hope your ready baby” he growled “because your in for one wild ride and I’m not known for gentleness and tonight I’ll show you once and for all who’s the boss here.”

And for his emphasis he drew back and struck me, the slap rang in my ears as I lifted my hand to my swollen cheek and winced when I drew back to find my pal covered in blood. More tears fell from my eyes as I cowered into the pillows. What did I do to deserve this ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I took in some peoples opinions and made him totally ruthless in this chapter, but its just the beginning because lets face it Jared is a stubborn thing. And the sex scene will be in the next chapter! And remember yalls opinions mean a lot and I want you to help with this story! I am willing to listen to your ideas and possibly incorporate them in.


	5. Whats Left of Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finally takes away the only Jared was holding onto. And Chad gives Jared some tough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok heres chapter 5! I was feeling inspired after uploading chapter 4 this morning and decided hey why not go on? And a warning this chapter contains sexual content...some dark sexual content. And surprise Jensen is an ass in this chapter as well! But we love it.

I didn’t move from my spot the rest of the day, there was no way I was up to face anyone else so I laid in the California king bed and wallowed in my sorrows.  
Night came quicker than expected and I held my breath as Jensen strode in with his cocky smile and I trembled under the blue sheets. This was it this was the moment where he would take it all. 

He moved to the end of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he eyed me like a lion ready to pounce his prey. “What are you waiting for? Take your clothes off.”  
Tears of humiliation poured down my cheeks as I sat up and stripped my clothing off he let out a satisfied chuckle and pressed his lips to mine violently.

“I’m going to fuck you now Jared nice and rough, I’m going to show you once and for all exactly who you belong to.” My eyes widened with fear as Jensen’s eyes flashed to a pitch black.  
I sobbed loudly as he flipped me over to lay on my stomach he forced my hips up and I shut my eyes in shame I felt degraded. I squirmed trying anything to buck him off when cold metal pressed against my cheek and I stilled. 

“If you move one more time I’ll carve you up like a pumpkin on Halloween got it?” “Jensen please I’m not ready I don’t want-“   
“Do you think I give a damn what you want? None of this is about you bitch you know the rules, as my husband you have to please me.” “I’m your King and you’ll do as I say” he snarled “ or I swear I’’ string you up for everyone to see and ill leave you there, or maybe I’ll let you go play with the other souls?”

My body shook with tears but I didn’t utter another word as his rough hands travelled down my sides I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as his finer made its way to my virgin hole. He moved suddenly and flipped me back over he smirked.

“I think I’d rather see your face as I pound into you, I want to see those tears pour out of your eyes as I take the last thing you have.”  
He reached over and took a bottle of oil and slicked his member up and I couldn’t help but cry out in panic was he not going to prepare me? Of course he wasn’t he was a ruthless dick.

He must have read my thoughts because leaned over me and I shivered as his dick brushed my hole. “Crying won’t get you anywhere; in fact it’s kind of turning me on if only you knew how much I loved torturing you.” 

“Your a good little slut I don’t think you need any preparation do you?” “Jensen please” he rolled his eyes “you know your begging is getting a little tiresome it doesn’t matter who you beg for anymore your mine now...and you always will be.”

At that he shoved In with a brutal force and I let out a strangled scream. My body was on fire, it felt like he was ripping me from the inside out.  
Every time he groaned with pleasure I couldn’t help but be disgusted with myself, my dick lay limp between us but if he noticed he didn’t care. I knew this wasn’t about my pleasure he could care less whether or not I got off.

“Oh fuck Jared you feel so fucking good, so tight for me like a good little whore.” I let out a broken sob at the vile words. I whimpered in pain as his hands gripped my hips tightly hard enough to leave bruises.

“Tell me how much you like this Jared, come on tell me what a dirty slut you are.” I remained silent no way would he get me so say those words. But it seemed it wasn’t up for debate he drew his hands up and held them tight around my neck as he pounded into me.

“I said tell me what a dirty slut you are bitch.” I whimpered again and moaned in agony “I’m a dirty slut Jensen please doesn’t stop.” I muttered with disgrace but it seemed to pump him up more and he growled and slammed into me with wild force.

“Jared you forgot to say please, say please.” “Please Jensen-““please what baby?” my tears splattered to the soft pillow below “please fuck me Please Jensen! Please! Fuck me...fuck me…” my voice trailed into a whisper. Jensen growled and nipped my ear.

My eyes were dry now I had run of out tears all I could do was let out pathetic sobs of pain my hands were balled into fists at my side. Jensen reached down and let his face fall into my neck were he bit me harshly and I screamed in pain.

Just when I was wondering when this would end Jensen let out a strangled noise then emptied inside me and I shut my eyes with despair at the violation. He pulled out and rolled off, he moved his lips to my ear.

“I told you I would wreck you, and that’s what I’ll do here and until you learn to accept where you are and that this is now your life ill make sure every time were in bed together you don't get an ounce of pleasure.”  
“ I will break you Jared I’ll do whatever it takes but you will see I am the King of Hell and you will be my husband I don’t give a damn how you feel about that but you will respect it. Because in case you’ve forgotten I rule this place, and I rule your friends and family and I will not hesitate to go above and make good on that promise of your pathetic friends suicide.”  
“So if I were you I would shapen up and start doing what I say but just in case you don’t understand allow me to demonstrate your punishment.”  
He sat up and yanked me with him only to throw me on the cold floor and I gasped at the shock. He stomped over and gripped me tight before slamming my head into the tile. My head was swimming with pain as he countinued to beat me harshly.   
When he had enough he left me there and stomped out of the room leaving me curled in on myself in my own pool of blood. Chad found me in the same spot hours later.   
“Jared! Jared can you hear me?” I blinked one eye up at him for the other one was swollen shut. He winced and lifted me up by my arms and I realized I was still naked but I couldn’t find it in myself to care.

He carried me to the bed and started cleaning me up “Oh Jared what happened this time?” I scoffed “before or after he raped me?” the question froze him as he held his hand over my eye then he snapped back to it.

“Jared you knew this would happen tonight, I don’t know why you fight him-“ “I fight him because I would like to keep my dignity before he finally breaks me but it looks like he took that as well tonight…he threatened me he told me unless I started acting like his husband he would let Amy kill herself.”

Chad winced “Jared she was never going to kill herself that’s what they wanted you to see, I mean the part with your mother was true but with Amy it wasn’t I mean she’s not going to kill herself but she is having a hard time.”

My eyes narrowed I felt rage boil in me “no wonder God cast him out of Heaven even if he hadn’t of done anything wrong I would of thrown his ass out anyway.” Chad chuckled “there’s something else you should know, your wedding is tomorrow or well ritual.”

I groaned “and how does that work?” “Well you’ll be binded by blood and the bond cannot be broken you will be tied to one another forever. And we do not do rings here; you will be given tattoos-“I laughed “your kidding me matching tats?”

His lips twitched in amusement “trust me their much classier they will be put in the same spot most likely over the heart so you know you’re binded to another. It’ll be a symbol a bind rune actually everyone gets to chose a different one but if I had to take a guess I think Jensen will chose the one that means promote sexual love or power.”

I rolled my eyes “isn’t he just romantic?” Chad smiled and sat beside me “Jared I know this isn’t your ideal situation trust me I get it, no one is ever happy when they discover their going to be spending an eternity in Hell.”

“But at least you have a brighter side than those other souls out there, you get to be in the castle and married to the King of Hell.”

I sent him a hateful glare “oh yes because I love getting beaten and raped on a daily bases, gosh I am so lucky please send Jensen back in so he can worship me some more.”  
Chad clicked his tongue “Jared I am your friend and I’m trying to help so listen to my advice when I say suck it up and stop pissing the boss off our world is different than the one above. Up there what his done wouldn’t be tolerated but were not there anymore were in is world now and its time you realize the situation your in and take it in stride.”

“ I know the boss can be a huge asshole and his an abusive dick but let me tell you something he has a good side as well, sure its buried deep in there but try to remember he wasn’t always the Devil, he was an Angel…a damn bright one at that .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet no one saw that coming from Chad huh? But I felt like it needed to be said but will Jared listen? And be prepared chapter 6 will be the wedding ceremony and there will be another sex scene but will it be consesual? And another surpise there will be a very special guest in chapter 7! So be paying close attention 6&7 will be up tomorrow! And remember as of right now I will be posting at least once a day if not more depending on my writing and I am in college so also depending on that.


	6. Maybe I Could Like It Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a wedding and some loving? And Jensen gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I liked writing this chapter and im so excited for yall to read the next one its gonna get heated.

That night I slept on what Chad said, how could I suck the fact that in less than a couple hours I would officially be married to the Devil himself? If my mother could see me now she would probably have a heart attack. 

That would be the topic of the day in church I’m sure Sherri Padalecki’s youngest son kills himself, goes to Hell, marries and has sex with the Devil and has to have his evil spawn.

My hands rested on my flat stomach I’m sure not long after were married his going to want his heir’s and I wasn’t sure I could give them t him. I had always wanted kids but not like this, I wouldn’t force them in this life...or death I guess.

Day came all to soon I realized Jensen hadn’t come to bed all night and while I was grateful I couldn’t help but wonder what duties he had attended to. When Chad came in and started getting my wedding outfit together I sat up.

“Chad? Does Jensen-I mean does he, am I the only one he sleeps with?” he looked startled by the question “uh I mean I guess I don’t exactly know what the Majesty does in his spare time that’s something to ask Chris.”

Against my better judgment I was irked with the fact that there was a possibility Jensen could me sleeping with other people, I mean I am his future husband after all. But then again he is the Devil like he cares.

Chad laid out a dark black robe I scrunched up my nose “Seriously this is what I’m getting married in?” he shrugged “I know it’s not what you imagined but its traditional Jensen will be wearing something similar.”

So it was time for the wedding ritual and I couldn’t stop shaking, I was terrified. Today I would be marrying the source of all evil…literally.

I met Jensen at the altar, well the sort of alter its was made up of bones covered in something black and I shivered with disgust this is not how I imagined my wedding day. He offered a dagger and held my hand out cutting a neat slice as he mingled his blood with mine.

I instantly felt a tingling sensation I looked to him with wide eyes did this mean something? Is he sharing his demon genes with me? He must have read my thoughts because he snickered but didn’t do anything to reassure me.

Chris came to me with an iron needle painted in black ink and I gulped down my fear and prepared myself for the pain when the sharp end touched my chest I had to turn.

Jensen braced his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to stare in his vibrant green eyes he nodded to me” The pain will end soon, it gets numb after a while and when your done I will let Meg give you some soothing oil.”

I blinked at his kindness where was this coming from? 

Chris patted my arm “Your done now, wasn’t so bad huh?” I sent him a dark look and he chuckled as Meg came over and rubbed the oil on it I looked down and cocked my head. This doesn’t look like what Chad described?

I looked to Chad for confirmation but he looked just as confused so I turned to Jensen “Jensen what does this symbol mean?”

He cleared his throat and turned from me “It’s a love charm, there are different love bindings but this one is man to man I’m sure you’re surprised that this is what I chose but I figured...well I’m not sure.” 

He stomped away from me to Chris and let him spread the ink, when he was finished he took my hand and drug me back to our room and fear shocked through me once again. Would this be like last night?

He rolled his eyes “No matter how evil I may be this is our wedding night you will enjoy this ill make sure of it, and if you don’t ill break your arm.”

He stripped me of the dark robe and laid me down on the bed and I watched carefully as he rid himself of his own robe. When he was finished he climbed over me and I held my breath as he slid his calloused hand down my side.

He leaned down and kissed me gently and it threw me off and I allowed myself to fall into the kiss. He trailed soft kisses down my neck and he reached over to the nightstand and took the oil and I stiffened and preyed he would prep me.

He reached his hand down and circled my hole teasingly and slipped one finger in I gasped at the sensation and arched up. I will admit I did feel a tad guilty at allowing myself to enjoy this, with him of all people but I blocked that thought out and allowed myself to feel good.

I mean he is my husband now and whether I like it or not this is my new home so at that revelation I leaned up and kissed him passionately. I could tell he was stunned but he quickly recovered and tangled his tongue with mine. 

I moaned as he pushed in, it had hurt before but now at his gentleness I allowed my eyes to close in ecstasy. Jensen titled his head to deepen our kiss he gave a low groan as he thrusted in and out smoothly.

He brushed my sweet spot and I let out a broken moan and tossed my head to the side. Jensen smirked cockily and bit my neck. I decided I should wipe the smirk off his face and clenched my muscles tightly his eyes screwed shut and he growled in his throat and thrusted faster. 

He gripped my hips “come on Jared open up to me, you close? Uh baby are you close?”

I wrapped my long legs around his waist “yeah, please Jensen I need-.”

He smirked “I don’t think so baby boy your going to cum just like this, untouched you can do it I know you can you don’t have a choice come on scream for me.”

And I did I arched off the bed and raked my nails down his toned back and he followed seconds later before flopping down and rolling off. Our harsh breathing was the only thing filling the room, and the silence allowed my thoughts to rush through.

What the hell just happened? Did he just make love to me? Did this mean something? I bit my lip and turned to him shyly and waited for him to get up and storm off…but it didn’t happen.

Instead he rolled to face me “was that good for you?” he gave me a challengeing look as if daring me to say no. so instead I gave him a shy grin and nodded mutely.

He scooted closer “Listen Jared its time I talked to you myself instead of allowing my minions to do it for me. I know I’m cruel trust me it’s no secret I get it and I know I hurt you yesterday but I am the King of Hell this is how I am and I won’t change. But I think I proved today that I can have a good side I just wish you wouldn’t test my patience it’s like you want me to snap.”

“This is your home now, you need to accept the fact that you’re my husband and you’re going to have responsibilities. You won’t just stay in this room all day you’ll help me. I want you to help me. I get that I’m the last person you wanted to marry but I expect you to be happy here and maybe we could be happy together.”

I bit my lip and let his monologue roll through my head maybe he was right? And just when I was about to tell him so Chad barged in and Jensen shot up “what the fuck do you want?” he growled.

Chad was panting “we have a problem boss…the big man is here and he wants to see you…and Jared right now.”

I trembled under the sheets and gripped Jensen’s arm and I knew he was in trouble when the look of panic crossed his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Big Man is? Any guesses?
> 
> https://img.4plebs.org/boards/x/image/1374/97/1374978661901.gif  
> here you go guys! the tattoo Jensen&Jared have its the fourth one!


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a visit from his family, and Jared must make a tough choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I loved writing this chapter it was so intense

Jensen stomped down the long hallway and I made sure I was at least 10 paces behind him just in case he decided he needed to take his frustrations out. I looked over to Chad “should I even ask who the big man is?” 

He gave me a tight smile “if you did I doubt I could say it right now, the boss is pretty steamed and it’s about to get ugly.”

Jensen swung the huge double doors open and I gasped, I’m pretty sure my jaw fell to the floor. There he was God himself and he wasn’t at all what I imagined in my head. There was no long beard or long hair. It was short and chestnut and while there was some stubble there was defiantly no beard.

My fascination was interrupted with Jensen’s booming growl “What the hell are you doing here?”

God remained calm and poised as he faced Jensen “Ah son thank you for finally gracing me with your enlightened presence I was beginning to think I would have to come looking for you. And Lucifer you shouldn’t ask such ignorant questions you know why I’m here.”

Jensen scowled deeply his features scrunching “I go by Jensen now father and I have been for the past couple thousand years, and as for why you’re here there’s nothing you can-“  
“Lucifer of course there’s something I can do I don’t care where I am, I am God I created you so cool your jets I’m here to speak to Jared.” 

He turned to me with a warm smile “Jared it is so nice to finally meet you, I have to say I got a little confused at first wondering where you were when you didn’t show up for your Judgment appointment but then again my son always did love to pull tricks.”

I knew I looked like a fish out of water but I was totally speechless, it’s not every day you have a conversation with god. Then again I suppose it isn’t everyday you marry the Devil either…the irony here kills me.

“I uh it’s nice to meet you to sir I have to say you don’t look how I imagined you would.” I stammered and then blushed as he chuckled  
.  
“Oh yes I get that quite a bit. Now Jared down to business do you know why you’re here?”

I averted my gaze “Because I took my life?” I whispered softly he smiled “no child that’s not why you’re here, you’re here because my erratic son decided he wouldn’t wait for my decision and took you.”

I couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped past my lips nor the heavy glare I shot Jensen’s way who didn’t seem to be bothered in the least. “So I should be in Heaven right now?”

“Yes you should Jared that’s why I’m here, I’m offering you gateway right now you can come back with me if you wish. Or if you’d rather stay here with Lucifer that’s fine to.” Jensen growled at his name mentioned but God kept his gaze on me.

Jensen moved forward “his not going anywhere father.” He sneered with disgust “his my husband now we completed the ritual earlier there’s nothing you can do and in case you’ve forgotten you’re in my realm now your authority-.”

Suddenly God turned his face contorting into anger “you will watch your tongue Lucifer I do not care whose realm I am in and in case you’ve forgotten I created this ghastly place and threw you in it. I created you son and if I really wanted I could zap you right out of existence I am still your father whether you honor that or not.”

“Now how about you give me some time with Jared and leave us be?” Jensen lowered his gaze but my eyes widened as his fingertips caught flame but regardless he stepped back and left.

God sighed “always the rebel he never did listen very well, such a shame really he was superb Angel-oh that reminds me.” He turned and waved his large hand and another Angel appereard.

“This is my son Michael his here with because…well I expect Lucifer will get out of hand if you chose to come with me, but his always listened to Michael here.”

I smiled at him in greetings. “So Jared that leads to one question…will you be returning with me?”

I knew what my answer should be I should leap for joy right now and beg him to take me away from this place but instead I hesitated. Did I want to stay with Jensen?

I looked to him “I’m not sure Sir; I mean this place is horrid.” He nodded sympathetically “That it is son but I created it that way, but Jensen is the one that did the finishing touches when I banished him here.”

I shook my head “but it should be so easy, I should want to go with you I just-I mean don’t get me wrong Jensen has treated me awful his beat me and…but today he was different. And I’m sure if I turn you down right now he’ll make me regret it in the future but I don’t know.”

He smiled tenderly “ if you say no today the option will remain you can come at anytime just pray to Michael and he will come get you, now let’s call my precocious son back in…Lucifer!.” He boomed.

Seconds later Jensen flew in a look of pure rage when he spotted Michael “are we having a family reunion? Please call the others here and let’s have a tea party will hug and sing hallelujah.”

God gave him a stern look “now Lucy there’s no need for the attitude.”

Jensen sneered “father don’t fucking call me that I’m not your little obeying boy anymore this is my Kingdom not yours! And your not taking Jared from me either I just got him here.”

I looked to him “why did you steal my soul?” He looked startled by the question “because I could, I told you I’ve been watching you.”

God laughed “ill tell you why Jared-“Jensen turned to him sharply “shut your mouth father that’s not your concern.”

“Of course it is Jensen I’ve heard about it enough your forgetting who I am, even when I’m not with you in this pit of misery I still hear all. It’s because he cares for you Jared and let’s face it he won’t tell you that, his been watching you since you were little and boy he was just waiting for the day he could claim your soul for his.”

Michaels lips twitched “poor little Lucy always did want what he couldn’t have.”

Jensen shot him a nasty glare “shut your fucking mouth Michael you know nothing about me I believe you lost that right when you cast me out oh dear brother.”  
Michaels face fell “Lucifer how many times must we go over this? It’s been eons ago let it go I had no choice-.”

Jensen stepped closer “you always have a choice but no daddies little boy couldn’t say no so he took his little brother and threw him out of his home.”  
Michael narrowed his eyes “that’s what happens when you betray your family you ungrateful-“

“That is enough! I do not care about your silly little insecurities and I do not care how old you are I am your father, both of you and you will do as I say so shut your mouths-Michael go home I’ll be there shortly.”

At that Michael sent one last withering look to Jensen before smiling at me and flapping his bright pure wings out and flapping away and I watched in awe.  
“Ok Jared it’s time for your choice.” I closed my eyes what should I do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Jared chose? Will he stay with Jensen or leave? And how was that confertation with the family?


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes his choice. And Jensen comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I will admit I had a little bit of trouble at the end and I know this chapter is quite short. And surprise we get to hear some of Jensen's thoughts!   
> Now I wanted to go ahead and throw this out there, theres a story ive been writing for a while and its another Jensen&Jared story that I might go ahead and put on here. So ill be doing this story and the other one which like I said ive been writing so quite a few chapters will go up at one time. And its nothing like this story its happy and light but still different while it will be about Jared and Jensen it will be in the POV of their teenage daughter with some views from J2. That's just something I wanted to say I still haven't decided if im going to put it up yet so throw me some comments and let me know if I should!

I rubbed my aching temples, why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn’t I just go back to bed with Jen- and then it hit me, this decision wasn’t hard at all.

I looked up and spared a glance to Jensen “I would love to go to Heaven sir and see my family that’s passed and see how gorgeous it is.”

He smiled happily and Jensen’s face fell he clenched his teeth.

“But I think I’m going to stay here with Jensen and there might be a chance ill regret it later but right now it seems like I’m needed here, so if that’s ok with you I’m going to have to decline your offer.”

He smiled knowingly “Well Jared that’s alright and remember what I told you if you change your mind just call for Michael.”

Jensen looked shocked I knew he wasn’t expecting that so I sent him a tiny smirk. God faced him.

“Well son it looks like you’ve chose right and I’m not one to take away happiness that goes to you, but how about you don’t screw it up eh? And no more beatings like I said I know I’m not here physically but I do see all and I will strike lightning if I have to.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, very much like a child before looking up. “Whatever father now could you be so kind and get out of my Kingdom before I sick my hell hounds on you?”

God just chuckled “oh son always the charmer, well Jared it was nice meeting you call me if you need anything, and son keep it calm.”

And at that he vanished. Jensen slowly rolled his eyes to me “I can’t believe you wanted to stay.”

“Yeah well neither can I, I must have lost my mind.” I huffed playfully. He gave me a small smile and reached his hand out to let it rest on my arm. “I might not show wit but I’m glad you stayed Jared I know I’ve been an abusive ass but maybe we can try this for real?”

I tried not to squeal like a school girl and settled for smiling “I think I would like that, but I’m not going to promise I won’t flip my lid every now and then I’m a very independent person and being married to you I’m bound to lose it.”

He laughed “well the same goes to you I do have a temper you know?” I rolled my eyes “gee thanks for the update I hadn’t noticed.”

I pointed to my still bruised eye and he shrugged “hey you’re the defiant one.”

 

Jensen’s POV.  
Of course my father ever the one for time just had to come visit and try to ruin things. I was more than surprised when Jared chose to stay with me. Maybe I should be nice more often?

I knew who I was; I knew what they said about me how evil I am. And while that’s all true one thing’s for sure…I’m in love with Jared Padalecki and I’m not sure how I feel about that.

I’ve spent almost my whole existence being this cruel monster and now I’m caring for someone else. Jared Padalecki is an annoying, stubborn, loud mouthed brat. But regardless I find myself wanting to please him. 

I couldn’t stop the smile blooming on my face as I watched him talk excitedly to Meg about the visit he received from my father. She looked at me nervously and I understood. I hated my father and here Jared was raving about him.

But I understood there’s no one person or demon in the world who wouldn’t be fascinated with seeing someone like my father no matter how I felt about him I knew this much was true.

I cleared my throat “Jared I think that’s enough for today it’s time for Meg to get back to her duties and you and I should talk.”

His eyes widened poor thing was probably expecting me to blow my lid. “Were married now and as I told you before I expect you to help me here, you’re my husband and I value your opinion. So I need you to help me decided what chambers I should send the souls to, if they deserve a private with us and so on.”

He bit his lip and rolled it with his teeth and I quickly noticed this becoming a nervous habit. And I would have to break it…mostly because it’s turning me on.

He nodded quickly “how many chambers are there?” he whispered and I smiled at his innocence.

“there are 5: the first one is my own personal chamber where I personally see to the punishments I will not go into detail about what I do you wouldn’t like it, the second is Chris’s which you know about, the third is Megs she uses her own powers to inflict pain on you, the fourth is Balthazar’s he pretty much rips you to shreds and the fifth is an empty chamber right now it is used for punishment to anyone who disobeys.”

After I took his around the chambers and gave him details about his role in the Kingdom which he would start tomorrow I went to our kitchen and requested the cooks to make a special meal for tonight.

Tonight I would show Jared I meant everything I said. I took him to our room and told him to get ready and have Chad pick out a nice outfit. I left to my study and decided to get ready there.

Tonight would mean everything, I was putting myself on the line and I could only hope Jared would appreciate my trying .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen loves Jared!!? How long have yall been waiting for that! I wonder how their date night will go?  
> make sure yall read the beginning notes and leave me a comment!  
> and thank you to all the wonderful ones ive read so far, I love the support im getting!


	9. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finally tells Jared how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up today! im trying to rush and make up for it because my Easter break for school starts tomorrow. So I will post a chapter or two tomorrow and possibly Thursday don't hold me for Thursday. And I wont be posting anymore until at least Sunday because my friends and I are going out of town. But this chapter was wonderful and I loved writing a new side to Jensen. And be warned there is some serious love making going on.

Jared’s POV.  
I had no idea what was going on. I slid on the well fitted suit Chad put out for me, let him fix my hair and then we were on our way.

He took me to the dining room and sent me a wink and a cheeky smile before leaving me alone. Ok now I’m really nervous.

I hesitantly opened the doors I peeked my head around their black frame, Jensen was standing next to the table and all the breath flew out of me. He looked extremely handsome in his fine tailored suit.

I looked around before ducking in; I took in the wide spread on the table. “Jensen what’s all this?”

I was completely flabbergasted when a look of embarrassment crossed his features. “I just wanted to do something nice I thought you deserved it. And I wanted to show you darkness isn’t the only thing in me.”

I smiled softly “I knew that Jen, it’s just hard to see sometimes.”

He pulled my chair out and sat me down and sent me a smile as he served me with some food and a glass of wine. I frowned.

“Hey Jensen, do we need to eat here?”

He chuckled “no we don’t but it’s always nice isn’t it? Plus no matter how I feel about them humans do have good food.”

 

Dinner was wonderful we talked and actually got along fairly well and I only hope the night wouldn’t end.

He took me back to the bedroom where he instantly latched his mouth to my neck and sucked. I gave a broken moan and titled my head back to give him more access.  
It’s hard to believe that just a couple days ago I was resisting this.

“God you’re so sexy” he breathed, sounding like he was in a trance “I can’t believe it.”

I snorted “you can’t believe I’m so sexy?” he looked up his face turning serious “I can’t believe you mine.”

And just like that my eyes filled with tears he gave me a gentle smile and swiped them away. “Jared before we do this there’s something I need to tell you.”

Oh God I knew this was too good to be true. He looked edgy which I knew wasn’t a good sign for him. 

“Jared never in my life have I said this to anyone and you should know that it won’t change me ill still be cold and cruel and do things I shouldn’t and I’ll probably still mistreat you but…I think I’m in love with you.”

My heart stopped, that is the last thing I expected him to say. He was growing more and more anxious by my silence but I was speechless. Satan just told me he loved me.

He scratched his neck and started to step back but I reached out and pulled him to me “I’m sorry I just I didn’t expect that but…I love you to.”

He grinned brightly and I couldn’t help but return it…a happy Jensen was a good one, a side I knew I would want to see more.

He planted his lips to mine and kissed me with all his might and I felt like I pass out from the intensity. And just as I thought I was losing oxygen he pulled back and removed my clothes while I was still in the daze.

He lay me gently on the bed and climbed over me. His frame was so strong and powerful I couldn’t help but run my hands over his shoulders and he closed his eyes with pleasure. “Jensen can you get inside me now?”

He moaned at the question and pulled back to do just that he moved his hand down and I stopped him. “I would rather just feel you if that’s ok?” I asked shyly.

He smiled and nodded before pushing in. We both groaned at the sensation “Mmm do you like that?” Jensen asked leaning down to lick a hot stripe up my neck. I tossed my head to the side to give Jensen more access and moaned prettily.

The light from the flames outside our safeguard castle flashed through the window and Jensen groaned at the sight but remained his slow pace. I arched my hips up trying to gain more but he pulled back with a smirk.

“Oh no baby tonight were taking this slow, were in no hurry.” And I couldn’t help but arch at the velvet of his voice.

The room was warm, not cold as that one would have gooseflesh but not hot as that making love would be uncomfortable. It was the kind of warm that allowed me to feel how hot Jensen’s body was against me and yet keep warm the parts of me that weren’t touching Jensen.

The intensity of my orgasm had me clutching tightly onto Jensen as I arched up and screwed my eyes shut in a face that almost felt pained. The site was simply erotic.

 

“God Jay!” Jensen groaned continuing to chase the fire was the burning in his stomach. I fell back to the bed with a little whimper and lay dazed beneath Jensen as he continued to use my body. 

 

“Oh,” Il said rolling my head to the side, “Oh Jen… that was… that was so good.”

 

“God dammit I’m so close.” Jensen gritted his teeth as he pressed his face into the pillow next to my head. Our bodies were fully touching now as we were pressed chest to chest and I reached out and stroked Jensen’s hair with a dazed content look on face.

 

“Come on Jen.” I whispered turning my head to the side and kissed his ear, “Come on.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jensen chanted as he blindly groped down my body until his hands found my thighs. He grabbed at them and pushed them even wider apart allowing him to sink deeper as he hissed in pleasure, “God spread them Jared please.”

 

I did my best to spread my long legs as far as my joints would allow and when Jensen thrust forward again, I mewled in surprise at the new angle. Jensen was in me deeper than he ever had been in before and my body was still sensitive and weak from the orgasm.

 

“Ah! Jen!” I whimpered when Jensen thrusted again.

 

Jensen let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he finally shot his load in me and I stiffened as I felt Jen grip hard onto my body. Jensen rode out the rest of his orgasm in weak little thrusts and gradually I brought my legs back together as my hip flexors had begun to burn. 

 

“Wasn’t that so good?” I asked still playing with Jensen’s spiky hair and Jensen nodded against my shoulder; face still pressed into the pillow.

 

“Amazing.” his response was muffled and I smiled content with Jensen’s body heat all around me .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw wasn't that romantic? So freaking sweet but don't get used to guys! Jensen is the Devil after all, and not all good things last forever...starting next chapter! And remember don't forget to comment some positive feedback. And also comment if you read my beginning notes from the chapter before this and tell me whether you think I should also start my new story!


	10. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets an unexpected visitor and has second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chapter! And this is a long one and that's because theres so much shit going in this chapter its nuts. So its very violent be prepared, I made It graphic. Were going to see a whole new side of crazy to Jensen and I gotta say some of you may be pissed at this dark side were about to encounter. Hell I will admit I got pissed while writing it. There may be another chapter added later today.

The next morning I barely made it to the bathroom before I was vomiting up yesterday’s dinner. I let out a pitiful groan and considered telling Jensen there was no way I could participate today but I knew I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t let him down.

I wiped my mouth quickly and stood to reorganize myself. Why did I feel so nasty?

“Jared are you ready? Jensen is waiting for you in the throne room.” I opened the door to look at Chad and nodded slowly.

“I guess I’m as ready as I can be.” He frowned “did I hear you getting sick? Are you ok?”

I shook my head “I don’t know what’s wrong; I think it’s just nerves I’m fine it should pass soon.”

But it didn’t I rubbed my belly soothingly as I sat in my own throne next to Jensen. “Are you ok Jay?”

I looked to his concern face and smiled weakly “I’m fine just not feeling well today, don’t worry.”

I sent him a stronger smile and he took it as an old couple came in he tipped his head up and his chest puffed with power. “And why are you here today commoners?”

They bowed politely and probably out of fear and then spoke up “we are here to ask for your Majesties forgiveness sir, and your generosity.” 

Jensen scoffed in the air “If you know who I am then you know I am not generous, but it is not up to be today where your fate will rely.” He looked to me with totally faith “my new husband will decide for you.”

I gulped way to pack on the pressure. I looked to them “Do you know why you’re here?” my voice trembled.

“Yes your highness we-we stole from innocent people…we are thief’s.” The old woman’s voice waivered with misery and I couldn’t help but feel for her.

I nodded strongly “very well, we have been needing some new tailor’s can you sew?” she nodded vigorously “Yes sir I am very good, and my husband can also sew.”

I smiled “well then I guess it’s decided if you could follow this man here he will take you to your place.” I waved a lowly demon over. The couple smiled thankfully.

Jensen looked impressed “I have to admit babe you handled that very well, of course you were much more…lenient than I would have been but I guess that’s something I will get used to with time.”

I beamed with pride at the praise I received. Chris burst into the room “Boss I need you in my chamber right now, the soul is getting very restless and he won’t settle down.”

Jensen cursed and stood “Jared can you take it from here? I shouldn’t be gone too long.”  
My eyes widened oh shit.

 

I had been through at least 4 souls and he had not returned. I looked up as Chad escorted a young girl in her head was bowed in submission. I raised my shoulders back “What is your name girl?”

She looked up and I gasped “Amy?”

“Jared? What are you doing here?” I screwed my eyes shut please tell me this isn’t real.

“Amy what are YOU doing here? What did you do?” she averted her eyes and I huffed “Amy!”

Chad jerked her face to look at me “I killed someone…than I took my life.” I gasped “why would you do that?”

She narrowed her eyes “I killed Mark, Jared he deserved it after what he did to you, I just couldn’t live without you anymore but I got to say I didn’t expect this circus.”

“Amy you shouldn’t say such things-.” She frowned “why the hell are you sitting on a throne? And why are you here?”

Here we go let the engines roar. “This is where I came after I…well you know. And I’m married to-to Jensen he runs this place.”

She looked betrayed “you’re married to the fucking Devil? What happened to all hail God and that shit?”

“Amy you don’t understand it’s complicated.”

“So what you’re going to decide what happens to me…you won’t let him hurt me right?”

I shut my eyes tightly I knew i had to send her to one of the chambers, she killed someone she doesn’t have the right to serve in the castle but I just couldn’t. I would handle Jensen later.

“Amy I’ll give you the duty of maid, that’s all I can do right now.”  
She smiled gratefully-Chad shot me a stunned glare but I couldn’t deal with him right now. I had to prepare for the storm.

 

Jensen exploded through our bedroom doors pure rage on his face and I cowered on the bed. “What the fuck Jared! I leave you alone for 20 minutes and you make stupid decisions?”

I winced “Jensen she’s my friend I couldn’t do that to her I’m sorry.”

Jensen shook his head fiercely “do you understand what you’ve done Jared? You’ve messed up the fucking balance do you think I hand out gift cards to my palace for kicks? There’s a reason I don’t grant jobs to everyone! Now you’ve gone and fucked everything up by letting your stupid psycho bitch friend pass.”

I felt anger well in me I stood tall “don’t you dare say that about her if anyone’s the psycho here it’s you! Your mood changes so quick it’s like-“my words were cut off as my head whipped to the side and a blinding pain surged through me.

Within a second Jensen had both his hands at my throat forcing me back onto the bed as he tightened his grip.

 

“Agh! A-h! A-h-g-h!” I choked bucking up against him. Jensen snarled out a laugh and straddled me using all his weight to force me down against the bed as I writhed beneath him.

 

“Do you like that Jay?” He laughed digging his hands unforgivingly into my throat slicing open the skin, “Do you?”

 

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my face turned red. My thrashing was slowly starting to lose its power and Jensen hissed in excitement, eyes flashing, as he watched the life drain from me.

I closed my eyes and one arm reached for the nightstand grabbing uselessly. Jensen tightening his hold and watched my contorted face panting shallowly. My insides were screaming for air as my lungs felt the inner body’s pressure beginning to crush them. I could already feel my mind getting foggier as I lost feeling in my legs and in one last desperate attempt my fingers gripped the lamp on the nightstand. My fingers slipped the first few times, grabbing useless against the wood from perspiration, before I finally got a good hold on it and brought it down across Jensen’s head. 

 

He screamed in pain and immediately released my throat. A shower of broken glass rained down on me as I lay on the bed struggling to regain my breath sucking in air in loud gasps. Jensen was still straddling me but was sitting further back on my thighs allowing me to sit up. 

 

“Fuck!” Jensen hissed in pain clutching his head, when he pulled his hand back I caught sight of a dark stain of blood. We stared shocked at each other for a few seconds and I dared not move watching the steady stream of blood sliding down Jensen’s temple. A sudden hollowness came over me and I shivered listening to blaring silence between us. Jensen sat there stunned for a few seconds not quite believing that I had lashed out against him but upon meeting my eyes I could see the rage fill inside of Jensen as he stared down at me in complete hostile anger breathing heavily.

 

“You cunt!” Jensen screamed grabbing me by both shoulders digging his fingers into my soft white skin. I squeaked in pain and tried to sit up only to be backhanded by Jensen.

 

“I hate you!” He screamed raising his hand again and smacking me hard across the face. My head jerked to side form the force as the sound of slap echoed throughout the room followed by another and another, “I fucking hate you!”

 

“Stop it!” I screamed sobbing now as Jensen slapped me again and again. I could begin to feel my cheeks burn hot from the multiple slaps as Jensen only continued to hurt me, “J-Jen!”

“Don’t Jen me!” He snarled grabbing me by the shoulders again. I blinked dazed at him as he hoisted me up before promptly slamming my head against the bed frame. I gasped this time but did not scream much to Jensen’s annoyance so he slammed my head against the bed frame again smiling when I finally screamed.  
“Shut up! I’m sick of hearing you! I’m fucking sick of hearing your voice! Just shut up!” Jensen snarled slamming me back down against the bed. I had begun to cry hysterically in both pain and fear as Jensen reached into the nightstand and pulled a pair of very familiar handcuffs.

 

“Stop please. Jen… I love you!” I sobbed as he dangled the cuffs in front of my face smirking.

 

“Flip over.” He instructed grabbing me by the hips trying to flip him. I shook his head weakly and pushed a feeble hand against his chest trying to push him off of me, “I said fucking turn around! Turn around!”

 

“Noooo,” I wailed brokenly when Jensen forced me onto my stomach anyway, “No stop… please!”

 

“I fucking hate you!” He screamed pressing his entire body weight down as he pinned me to the mattress, “You little bitch!”

 

“Let me go!” I screamed suddenly bucking up again, “Get off of me! Let me go! Help! Somebody help! Help!” I begged loudly just hoping someone would hear, but even if they did I knew they wouldn’t come.

 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” Jensen shrieked curling his fingers into fist before brining it down across the back of my head.

 

His fist made a satisfying crunch when it connected to the base of my head and Jensen let out a triumphant laugh holding down my arms as he straddled me. I stilled for a moment emitting a choking sound as I clawed at the sheets beneath them. My body began to shake violently and I pressed my face into the comforter screaming in pain, which soon turned into loud sobs. 

 

“Fucking whiney bitch always crying like a god damn girl.” Jensen snarled shoving me roughly as he climbed off of me. He stood up smoothing out his clothes and then on second thought pulled off his shirt all together smiling down at my crumpled figure bleeding on the bed.

 

“Do you not like it when I hurt you Jay?” He laughed haughtily as he strolled into the closet searching the top shelf, “Jared? Answer me god dammit or do you want me to hit you again?”

 

“No!” I sobbed brokenly into the comforter. My cries were muffled but Jensen could tell that I was crying hysterically in pain right then and it made him smile.

 

Jensen smirked grabbing what he needed and making his way back over to the bed. He clutched the items tight in his hand behind his back waiting for me to look up but I never did. He shifted closer to the bed, handcuffs at hand, and in one fluid motion grasped my wrists and brought them together cuffing me to the bed. My head shot up in alarm and when I turned to face Jensen the latter’s heart faltered for a minute. My eyes were bloodshot with a mixture of tears, snot, and blood covering my face and Jensen flinched.

 

“Stop staring at me!” He snarled raising his hand over his head and I flinched away from the blow that never came. Jensen frowned watching my pained expression as I waited to be hit and he snorted bending down and picking up the object he’d brought from the closet.

 

“Move over.” He instructed stepping up on the bed. I lay bound to the headboard craning my neck to see what Jensen was doing and he snarled raising a boot-covered-foot and kicking me hard in the ribs. The sound of blood being coughed up met his ears and he found the hook on the ceiling linking the object onto it.

 

“Do you want to play a game Jay?” Jensen continued not waiting for an answer, “I want to play game, be a nice girl and play a game with me.”

 

The air in the room shifted then and I gasped when I felt calloused hands grabbing my hips and strapping them into almost a kind of belt. The belt pulled my hips up harshly towards the ceiling and when I tried pulling them back down to the bed the belt kept me locked in place. The bed shifted again signaling to me that Jensen was moving again and I whimpered testing the resistance of the belt. 

 

“What are you doing?” I asked cringing at the sob that interrupted my speech. Jensen chuckled again almost as if we were playing a board game.

 

“Spreader bar.” He said gruffly grabbing my ankle. And I shivered at the contact and kicked my foot out trying to kick at Jensen’s grabbing hands, “Fucking hold still.”

 

“No!” I shrieked kicking again. The belt was making it difficult to kick my legs up but I tried my best tugging at my wrists as well, “Get off of me! What are going to do? Get off!”

 

Jensen sat back watching my pathetic failing timing the moment just right as he reached out and grabbed one of my ankles. I gasped in pain and he pushed the leg out to the side putting a strain on my knee.

 

“Try kicking me again and I’ll snap your leg.” He warned. My leg stilled instantly and I began to cry again when Jensen latched my ankles into the spreader bar. The short bar held my legs wide open no matter how hard I tried to close them leaving me totally exposed to Jensen and I whimpered not liking the situation at all.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Jensen smiled running his hands up and down the smooth planes of my inner thighs. They trembled under his touch and Jensen smiled suddenly grabbing them forcefully and digging in his nails. I arched up under the rough treatment mewling.

 

“I thought I was a girl.” I whispered softly. Jensen’s head shot up.

 

“What?” He demanded, “What did you say?”

 

“I thought you said I was a girl.” I whispered softly again clutching the headboard tight with white fists.

 

“Are you being cheeky with me?” He snapped digging his nails into the soft white flesh again. I gasped in pain and began to writhe against him, desperately trying to shake his claws loose. 

 

“No, no, god no.” I whimpered as his nails dug in harder, “I-I was… I was trying to be smart!”

 

Jensen retracted his nails at this and ran a finger along the crescents imprinted into the skin there. He stared at the skin splayed before and the sudden urge to mar it came over him. 

 

“Where are you going?” I said softly when Jensen appeared up by the bedpost searching through the nightstand but not finding what he was looking for.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed slamming the draw shut in anger. He stood up and pulled at his short hair thinking hard when the lightest sensation grazed his leg.

 

“There you are!” He exclaimed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. The blade glinted in the light and I began to hysterically scream again begging Jensen as he reassumed his position behind me on the bed.

 

“No Jensen stop! Get away from me!” I screamed thrashing around in the restraints violently. 

 

The bed shook under the force but I still remained locked in tight much to my dismay. Jensen panted heavily as he walked beside me trailing the end of the blade along my spine and I stilled fearing for my life. Jensen chuckled lowly and then pressed the blade harder against the base of my neck watching how I lay motion.  
Blood was rushing out from the wound now surrounding the blade and staining Jensen’s hands a dark crimson. The rush that overcame him was something that he not felt in what seemed like ages. Everything was catching Jensen’s attention now as his senses seemed to be heightened. From the warmness of the blood to the shrillness of my screams each time he pushed the blade in deeper. The tip of the blade nudged something buried deep within me and I screamed bloody murder. Frowning, Jensen eased the blade out a bit and pushed forward again causing another pained scream from me. Jensen had found my femur. 

 

“Holy shit,” He breathed excitedly harshly yanking the blade all the way out. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my mouth hung open in a silent scream and Jensen laughed joyously.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” He panted putting the blade up to his mouth. His tongue slowly snaked out and lapped at the sharp edge gathering the blood there. I whimpered softly.  
He gripped my thighs tighter and began to wiggle his index finger into the wound making me shriek in agony. A soft but firm pressure that reminded him of fingering instantly surrounded Jensen’s finger and he pressed in deeper wiggling in the way a worm burrowing through an apple would.

 

“Stop! Stop! Please! Oh my god! Stop! Stop!” I screamed bucking up against the belt but I was totally immobilized forced to balance on my knees to and elbows trying to ease the pain. 

 

“Did you ever actually think I loved you?” Jensen snarled pressing in another finger. Blood ran down his forearm and had begun to crust and he snorted loving every moment of it.

 

“Stop! Jensen! Please!” I screamed frantically pulling on the handcuffs. The metal dug into my skin from the pulling and I screamed in a panic trying to break loose, “Jen stop!”

 

“Did you?” Jensen screamed pressing in especially hard.

 

“I love you!” I screamed through the tears craning my neck around to face Jensen, “I fucking love you! Stop it! Stop it please!”

 

“I fucking hate you! Everything’s gone wrong since you’ve been here!” Jensen screamed pulling both fingers out, “Nothing’s going the way it’s supposed to! Stop crying god dammit!”

 

“No,” I sobbed as tears ran down my face mixing with the blood, “No please. Please.”

 

“Say it! Say you fucking love me!” He yelled reaching for his belt with bloody hands, “Tell me you love me more than anything in the world!”

 

“I love you!” I shrieked as the first lash fell against my back. The leather made a loud snapping sound and I began to cry harder.

 

“Tell me again!” He snarled.

 

Snap!

 

“I love you!” I sobbed.

 

“Tell me you’d do anything for me!” Jensen screamed

Snap!

 

“I’d do anything for you! I love you Jensen! I love you!”

 

“Say it like you mean it! Tell me!”

 

Snap!

 

“No please! Please! I love you Jensen! I love you! Please! Jen… I love you… please.” I began sob sounding like a new born in my high pitched wails and pleas for the torture to stop.

 

Jensen dropped the belt to the floor and looked down he was fully aroused as his underwear strained outwards in a tent. My thigh was still bleeding and my entire leg seemed to be pale white.

“Always fucking making a mess.” Jensen sighed but this time all mockery was gone from his voice. He reached down for my ripped shirt and pulled a section off wrapping it tightly around my thigh to prevent the bleeding. 

“I hate you.”

 

“What?” Jensen asked sitting back up stunned.

 

“I hate you.” I whispered again squeezing my eyes shut in pain. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment and my eyes snapped open in rage.

 

“I fucking hate you!” I screamed beginning to thrash again, “I hate you! I should of fucking left you when I had the chance! How could you do this to me you promised!”

Jensen’s mouth pulled into a frown and he reached to undo the belt holding my hips up. Then once he was done he crawled further up the bed and unlocked the handcuffs pushing the objects off the bed and turning me onto my back. I hissed as the open cuts pressed into the sheets but Jensen ignored him grabbing my feet that were still in the spreader bar and hooking them around his neck. My eyes were vacant and unfocused staring seemingly at nothing and Jensen frowned again climbing over my frail body.

 

“What did you say?” He whispered softly. I turned my head to the side, tears gathering in my eyes, and Jensen grabbed hold of my chin with a bloody hand turning me to face him.

“Please I can’t take any more,” I began to sob again although no tears fell.

Jensen’s stunned expression was slowly morphing into anger as I continued to plea beneath him begging for Jensen to let me go.

“No.”

 

“What?” My eyes shot open in alarm.

 

“No.” He said again blankly.

 

“W-why?” 

 

“You wanted this, to stay with me,” He smirked snaking a hand between and petting my flaccid cock. My breath hitched and I turned my head to side with a pained expression, “Do you really think I’m going to let you get away so easily.”

 

With that he retracted his hand awkwardly managing to maneuver his underwear off until he was pressed stark naked up against my rear. I was trembling now staring up at the crazed look in Jensen’s eye and I tried to clamp his legs together to no avail.

 

“I fucking own you now,” Jensen smiled tonguing at his lip, “And I’m the one that decides where you go .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Was that intense or what? Now you all see exactly what Jensen is capable of, but hey at least he warned us that he wouldn't be changing. Talk about some whiplash! I think Jensen might be bi-polar. 
> 
> What did Jared get into? Will he call Michael? And why was Jared sick? Any ideas?


	11. Am i In Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets an offer and some stunning news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one up today! Just couldn't stop writing! Hope yall like it, we figure out whats plaguing Jared in this chapter! So im going to try to post a chapter or two tomorrow but I don't know if that will happen it all depends if I write them tonight or not because im going back home tomorrow for my Easter break. If I don't post tomorrow you wont get another chapter till at least Sunday when I get home. And another thing I wanted to throw in I have some stories ive already started writing and of course its J2 now im pretty far in them that if I posted you would get a couple chapters but I haven't decided if I want to finish this story first. But I probably wont ill probably go ahead and put up at least one of those stories while working on this one. And don't worry this one will probably be my top priority but I think im going to go ahead and put up another story I have some im trying to chose between but regardless when they will all eventually make it up.

When I awoke the next morning he was gone and I let out a pitiful wail as the cuts on my back reopened. Suddenly the door burst open and I turned sharply praying it wouldn’t be Jensen.

Amy rushed in when she took in my broken form she faltered tears filled her eyes “Oh Jared what did he do to you?”

She ran over and carefully brushed my hair back and I burst into wrenching sobs. “I thought he loved me.” I hiccupped.

“He told me he would try; he told me he loved me. I should have know it wasn’t true I’m so stupid!”

She shushed me gently and lifted me into her arms easily. “What happened?”

“He got angry because I let you off the hook…you should have been sent to a chamber but I...I couldn’t.”

She flinched “I’m so sorry Jared if I had known…I’m sorry.”

I shook my head “it’s not your fault...its mine I should have left when I could. Will you do me a favor? Tell Chad to call for Michael.”

 

Chad was healing the lashes on my back when Michael appeared he gasped “Did Lucifer do this to you?”

More tears came; I didn’t have to say anything.

He came over his face contorted into fury as he shouted for his father and I held my breath.

And then he appeared his bright eyes wideneding “oh Jared.” He came over and sat next to me and nodded at Chad a clear dismissal then gently ran his hand over me causing my wounds to heal.

I sighed with relief when the pain vanished. I looked to his eyes and was surprised to see anger in them.

“Did my son do this to you? I had hoped when I left he would change his ways.”

My bottom lip quivered “he did for a little bit, he was really romantic the other night he even told me he loved me and then yesterday my friend she…she came and she did something awful but I couldn’t send her to the chambers I just couldn’t and he got mad at me.”

“So he…he punished me.” I wailed God reached out and hugged me tight “Jared would you like to return with me? Even if it’s just for a few days? You don’t have to stay forever and maybe some time apart will do you well.”

I bit my lip in thought and then nodded quickly “please get me out of here.” He gave me a smile “well then I guess we should find my cruel son hm?”

 

We found him in his study with Chris, Meg, and Chad when they saw who I was with they backed away quickly but did leave the room. Jensen scoffed “to what do I owe the pleasure father? 2 visits in 3 days? Did you miss me?”

God narrowed his eyes “I am here because Jared called for me it seems you put your new partner in quite a bit of distress last night?”

Jensen’s attention snapped to me and I could see the betrayal and rage settle in his eyes, I cowered behind Gods tall frame. “Did I? I don’t see how that’s any of your concern father what we do in our home is not between you.”

God shook his head in disappointment “you know it’s my concern Lucifer, how could you put this poor boy through such terror? You don’t do that to someone you love.”

“He deserved it! He threw off the balance and fucked everything up do you know how much shit I have to fix now?” he hissed.

“Jensen he is new here! You should of expected that you knew his friend was coming did you think Jared would really condemn her to one of your torture chambers? Because if you did son you are an idiot.”

Jensen bristled at the insult “why don’t you just say why you’re here? I really hate to cut the chit chat short but some of us have work to do.”

“Jared is leaving with me, his decided he would like to spend some time in Heaven.”

Jensen shot up “the fuck ever his mine now! He chose to stay with me father you can’t take him away his my property!”

“Watch it Lucifer, I can do whatever I please you know that. And I don’t blame him I wouldn’t want to stay with you either. You fill his head with lies only to jerk them right from under him. What you did is cruel even for you.”

He laid his hand on my shoulders. Jensen stepped forward his eyes on me “you can’t leave Jared you belong to me now.”

I scowled “do you think I want to leave you Jensen? I had finally accepted where I am I thought you loved me I was happy. But what you did to me last night…I can barley look at you right the sight of you makes me sick.”

I averted my gaze “I’m going with him for a few days…and then I’ll decide if I want to come back or not.”

Chad stepped forward “Jared please don’t leave.” I shook my head “I’m sorry I can’t stay.” I gave him a sad smile.

I turned to God “I can’t leave Amy with him he’ll take it out on her I know he will.” He smiled reassuringly “it’s taken care of, Amy had repented her sins she will join you in Heaven.”

He turned his eyes to Jensen “Lucifer I have never been as disappointed in you as I am right now. You better hope he returns to you but I wouldn’t hold your breath...I’ll be in touch.”

And with that we were gone. But not before I caught Jensen’s desperate plea.

 

Heaven was everything I thought it would be. It was beyond perfect, something that’s hard to describe.  
There were pearl gates and a golden pathway. Everything was white and pure and I felt instant peace fill me, everyone seemed so happy here.

He took me to where the souls stayed and I was pleasantly surprised to see beautiful white house’s placed next to each other. He smiled at me and led me to one. “Amy is inside waiting for you this is where you’ll live together.”

I grinned at him before running in. “Amy!” she whirled around and pulled me into a tight hug “Oh Jared I’m so glad were out of there! I can’t believe he did that to you!”

My face wilted I shook my head “I don’t know what to do Amy I only have 3 days here before I have to decide whether I go back or not.”

Her eyes widened in shock “why would you want to go back? He hurt you Jared he took everything from you, how could you love a monster like him?”

I shook my head “honestly I have no clue…God the other day he was so sweet I mean it was perfect you know? And now I can’t even close my eyes without replaying everything.”

 

We were walking through the crystal city when a wave of nausea surged through me I frowned and clutched my belly as I hurled my body over to empty its contents. Amy gave my back a caress “Jared?”

I shook my head “I don’t know I’ve been feeling sick since yesterday.”

Her eyes grew she took my hand and drug me a white temple and I didn’t have to guess who lived here. He was talking to Michael and two other men when we entered. He smiled “ah Jared these are my sons Raphael and Gabriel, Michael you’ve met.”

I gave them a quick smile as Amy spoke up “Jared’s sick...his been throwing up for 2 days and I think his you know.”

I frowned at her I’m what? God glanced at me and held his hand out which I took. He closed his eyes for a minute then they opened. He looked shaken.

“Jared I don’t know how to say this but…you’re pregnant.”

 

Well that’s just fucking great .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit now what? Will he stay in Heaven? And will he share this news with Jensen?  
> Ok now going with what I wrote in the beginning notes about the stories I wrote I would love yalls opinions as to which one I should put up so imm going to throw out some titles and whichever one gets the most requested I will put up. So please comment back and let me know which one.
> 
> The Mafia's Son  
> My Dysfunctional Life (this one if mostly in the point of view of J2's teen daughter)  
> Take Me Away (this one is a Sam&Dean fic)
> 
> please let me know which one you would like..


	12. I Still Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! Im sorry you had to wait so long I know a lot of yall were excited for this chapter. Now there isn't much going on in this one. And as far as the other story goes that I mentioned putting up I believe My Dysfunctional Life will be the one I start with ive gotten more messages about that one and ive already started editing it. So I might be putting that up sometime this week so pay attention!

I sat down and took a deep breath, this couldn’t be happening. Right when I leave I find out I’m tied for life.

I shook my head and stood “I have to go back I’m not the kind of person to leave and I’m pregnant with his child and he deserves to know.”

Amy frowned “so you’re going back to him? Jared he beat the life out of you his an abuser. You’re going to go back and his just going to do it again.”

“Amy I know there’s a chance it’s going to happen again but I dont think it will and even if it does he did warn me. His Satan Amy I never expected anything less, and it’s not just about me anymore I have a baby to think about.”

She scoffed and turned to God her eyes pleading. “Your not going to let him go back are you? You know your son better than anyone, his dangerous.”

God nodded “yes he is but like Jared said his the Devil his that way for a reason. And if you ask my opinion I don’t think it will happen again. He loves Jared in his own twisted way and this is his child.”

I nodded “then it’s settled I’m going back…right now. Amy you can stay I wouldn’t ask you to leave but if I can I will come back and visit.” I turned to God “can you take me home?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was hit with an instant heat wave. I peeked through the halls but there was no sign of Jensen I frowned and turned to God “maybe his in the study?”

“You can go I know you have more important things to deal with, I can take Jensen and if I need you ill call.”

He smiled brightly “as you wish good luck Jared.”

I bit my lip and wondered down the long hall. When I got to his study I tapped the door quietly before opening it. “Jensen?” I peeked around the corner expecting to see him in his chair but he wasn’t.

“His in the bedroom.” I jumped and let out a yelp and came face to face with Chad.

“You scared me!” he smiled “I’m surprised you came back.”

“Yeah well I have something I need to tell Jensen why is he in bed? Shouldn’t he be working?”

His face dropped “Well the boss has been a bit down since you left yesterday he threw a raging fit and locked himself in your room.”

I sighed “thanks I’ll see you later.” I took off for our room when I reached it I took a deep breath and swung the door open. It was dark I couldn’t see a thing.

I stepped in and shut the door I moved quietly I noticed a lumpy form on the bed and I crept to it. “Jensen?” he stirred and flipped over his eyes grew.

“Jared?” What the hell are you doing here?”

I stepped back as he shot up I took in his appearance. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. For once since I’ve been here the great Lucifer was undone.  
I felt a rush of compassion swell in me, and no matter what had happened the day before I still loved him.

I raised my hands and put them on his shoulders “I missed you. And there’s something you should know.”

He snorted “you missed me? You left me here, you left with my father you betrayed me.”

I shook my head “Jensen I was upset and hurting do you blame me? You beat me and after you told me you loved me.” I sobbed “I’m sorry Jen I shouldn’t have left but I didn’t know what to do.”

His face softened and he pulled me in his arms “I’m sorry Jay your right I shouldn’t have done what I did and I swear it will never happen again.”

He held onto me for a few minutes until I finished crying I pulled back. “I found out something today, something I hope you’ll be happy about.”

He smiled “what is it?”

I took his hand “I’m pregnant Jen.”

 

He blinked rapidly “your-your pregnant?”

I bit my lip and nodded slowly “is that…is that ok? I just I don’t know I mean I hope you’re happy I don’t-.”

He slammed his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. I moaned in satisfaction as his tongue tangled with mine.

He pulled back with a smile “baby I couldn’t be happier to start a family with you.” He placed his strong hands on my still small belly. 

He bent down and kissed it “hey baby I’m your daddy and I know I can be a little hostile but I promise I will always love you and mommy.”

I grinned broadly “mommy?”

He winked “you are the one carrying the kid’s right?”

I rolled my eyes. 

“You’re lucky I love you otherwise we would have a problem Mr.”

He stood up and kissed me softly while rubbing my hip with his fingers “I love you Jared I promise to never hurt you like that again, I won’t say never because I can’t see the future and you know my temper but I love you so much Jay and I always will.”

My eyes watered I wiped them quickly “I’m sorry I feel like such a baby, I love you to Jen so much and I want you to know this might not of been the life I would of chosen but I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”

He smiled happily “do you know how far along you are?” I shook my head “no I just found out this morning.”

“Well then let’s find out .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Im glad they reunited! See Jensen can be sweet and cuddly!


	13. What Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is finally home he learns the progression of his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter! But for good reason I wanted to get it all done in this chapter. I had some questions about the chapter before, why I rushed it? And you will find out why in this chapter. And some exciting news for the other story I told you I would put up My Dysfunctional Life-I will be posting that tomorrow!

I rubbed my belly soothingly as a cramp came over me I winced “Jensen I don’t understand the baby shouldn’t be moving yet...it isn’t even fully developed.”

He smiled reassuringly “pregnancy here will be a little different love; it will move much quicker that’s why you’re at 5 months right now.”

I looked down at my round belly which seemed to have produced overnight. “Does that mean we can figure out the sex?” he nodded “if you wish yes we can.”

He took my hand and led me to the parlor where the demon doctor Max was waiting he smiled at us “ah your majesties how may I help you?”

Jensen nodded to him “Jared and I would like to find out the gender of our baby.”

Max nodded and took my hand to sit me down on the chair he placed his hands on my belly and closed his eyes. His hands moved gently I looked to Jensen who gave me a smile.

“Well congratulations you two you’re having a girl.”

My eyes filled with tears “a girl” I whispered I looked to Jensen with a wide smile who wore a matching one.

“Oh Jared” he closed his eyes and leaned down pressing his lips to mine softly “I love you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in bed with “100 names for babies” I frowned in concentration as I skimmed the pages. Jensen walked in and ripped his shirt off and changed for bed.

“I didn’t imagine it could be this hard Jen what do we name our baby!” 

He smirked “this doesn’t have to be decided tonight you know? You’ve been reading that book since we found out we were having a girl.”

I shot him a glare “Jensen like you said this pregnancy will go by much quicker so we only have 2 more months left technically and we have so much to do! Thank God we live in a huge castle so we don’t have to worry about bedrooms-by the way how many kids are you thinking? I’ve always wanted 3 but I know things work differently-.”

He placed his fingers on my lips with a smirk “baby calm down your going to give yourself an anyerisum I know there’s so much to do but will get it done. As for kids 3 works for me anything you want ok?”

I took a deep breath “I’m sorry I’m just excited I never thought I would have children and now here I am and I just-I’m ready to meet our little girl and I want a name for her so I can stop calling her she.”

 

He climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over him before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and moving closer so he could see the book. “Ok then let’s look shall we?”

“How about Aspen?” 

“No way in hell Jared what’s her nickname going to be? Ass?”

I scoffed “fine not Aspen.” 

“ Abaddon?”

Now it was my turn to scoff “we are not naming our child after an evil bitch demon! Have you lost your mind!?”

He winced “sorry, and Abaddon may be an evil bitch but that’s the point…she’s a loyal demon.”

I sent him a nasty glare before picking the book up “ were looking for something that will suit her, something shell be known for. This is our daughter, the daughter of Lucifer.”

He grinned and kissed my head “well then I guess will keep looking. But might I suggest disregarding this stupid book, you are right she is my daughter but she’s also your and you Jay are great.”

I smiled shakily and wiped a tear “stupid hormones” I muttered “so what do you suggest?”

“Something powerful and unique something theological.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We had finally finished the nursery after hours of fussing about the color (Jensen wanted something dark while I suggested something bright) and of course I won we settled on a purplish gray. It was beautiful.

Beneath the rustic changing table was a pair of pure golden wings. When Jensen came in with those I thought I would faint, I expected him to feel a little clipped about them since he no longer had his golden wings but a pair of dark black ones. Which regardless were beautiful and strong.

We put in a black hanging moon crib, a bright chandelier, and Jensen’s family gave us an early gift. White bird figurines we could place on the wall.

And we even had a name picked after hours of trying to decide and surprisingly Meg came to our rescue.

I sat in the bathtub and sighed with content as the warm water rushed over me. Suddenly a sharp pain hit me I let out a low groan and sat up. I rubbed my back and stood up I started for the towel when fluids rushed down my leg.

My eyes widened “Jensen!” I screamed loudly I heard pounding footsteps I looked up “Meg? Where’s Jensen?”

His doing some work above why?” her eyes grew “your kidding me?”

I frowned “ do I look like I’m kidding? Get me my fucking husband right now!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

I was lying on our bed covered in sweat and Jensen still wasn’t here. “Where the fuck is he!?” I panted Chad came over and rubbed my hair “we sent Chris to fetch him don’t worry he will be here he wouldn’t miss this ok?”

I shook my head rapidly “this hurts so damn bad” I sobbed “I need him Chad I can’t do this without him I need him right now.” He nodded “I know you do Jared but right now you have me.”

“And me.” I whipped my head “Amy” I wailed “you’re here” she smiled brightly and came over to hold my hand “of course I’m here Jared I wouldn’t miss this for the world, no matter what your still my best friend.”

Tears rolled down my cheeks “I want Jensen.” She cooed softly “I know sweetie don’t worry God is looking for him as well he will find him its ok.” 

Just as they had calmed me down Jensen popped in his hair devilish when he spotted me he let out a happy sigh “oh baby I’m sorry I got caught up with work.” He rushed over and Amy and Chad moved away and he replaced her hand with his.

I let out a strangled sob “I didn’t think you would make it Jen, I want her out.” He kissed my sweaty forehead “I know you do baby she’ll be here soon ok?”

Max came in with a smile “ok Jared I’m going to see how far you are” I hissed in discomfort “you’re about 8 right now not much longer and your little girl will be here.”

Jensen petted my hair “ you hear that? It’s almost time and look everyone’s here.”

He was right everyone was here: Amy, Chad, Meg even God and Michael. I closed my eyes and motioned Jensen closer “ if it’s ok could it only be me and you in here when its time? It’s just this is kind of awkward.”

He chuckled “of course baby.” He stood “I’m sorry but my husband and I would like it to be us from here on out do yall mind waiting in the parlor?” 

Amy huffed but followed the others out I sent her an apologetic smile. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“AHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!” I screamed piercingly “I WANT TO FUCKING PUSH NOW!”

Jensen winced at my high screams and Max chuckled “Well Jared you’re in luck it’s time now give me a big push.”

I sat forward and gripped Jensen’s hand tight as I bore down. I clenched my teeth and I felt sweat dripping down my face.

I fell back “come on Jared you got this.” I shook my head “it hurts I can’t do it.”

“Yes baby you can because you are Jared Ackles the bravest man I’ve ever met and I love you now push.”

At the last push a loud wail filled the room and I laughed happily. Max lifted her up and laid her on my chest and more tears fell out.

“Oh Jensen have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” I looked up and was shocked to see tears in his eyes he sat next to me and kissed me lovingly “she looks like you.”

She was beautiful she had a small tuff of dirty blonde hair a perfect mixture of mine and Jensen’s. I was happy to see a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and I hoped when she opened her eyes they would swirl with green, and she was tan like me.

Max scooted “what’s her name?”

Jensen and I smiled at each other “ Levana Genesis Ackles .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Levana has been born! and incase yall didn't know Levana means rising sun in Hebrew and her middle name genesis if you didn't know means new beginning! I am in love with her name!


	14. How Did i Get So Lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! And as promised I am in the process of putting My Dysfunctional Life up today!

I smiled down at my daughter happily as she fed from me. I trailed my finger down her chubby cheek. Just as I hoped her eyes turned green with a tiny swirl of blue.

I rocked soothingly as her eyes closed and loved swelled in me how could something be so beautiful? 

I looked up as Jensen walked in he smiled “is she asleep?” I nodded mutely he walked over and squatted next to me he leaned in and kissed her head.

“Why don’t you put her down and come with me?” without answering I stood and carried her to her bassinet. I followed him to our room.

It was littered with roses I smiled shyly “is this for me?”

He bit his lip “I wanted to do something nice for you, to show you how much I love you and how thankful I am for you giving me Levana.”

My bottom lip quivered as tears filled my eyes “I didn’t do all the work you know?” he chuckled “no just the hard part.”

He placed his lips on mine softly, the kiss was oh so gentle and loving and I all but melted in his arms. “Jensen please” I pleaded.

“Please what baby?” “Tell me what you want.”

“You” I groaned “I want you.”

“Want me to what?” he teased and I let out a frustrated groan “I want you to make love to me.” If my brain wasn’t already mush it was now.

Jensen’s palms cupped my cheeks and he kissed me long and deep the heat slowly building as I tried to meet his kiss fully. By the time Jensen pulled back his eyes were dark with lust “gladly” he whispered.

He lowered me to the plush bed and moved over my body his lips trailed over my collarbone I turned my head to meet his lips and he groaned.

I was so far gone I hadn’t noticed our clothes were gone and I applauded Jensen’s sneaky moves because there was no way I had the will to take them off. 

“Jensen please I can’t wait any longer.” I felt the welcomed burn of a finger pushing in and Jensen groaned “not helping the whole self control thing Jay.”

He lifted one leg on his shoulder and I felt the head slide along my entrance and I shivered with anticipation.

When he slid home we both moaned “I love you” I panted “I love you to Jay” he returned with a slow smile the one smile only I got to see. 

He gave one solid slow roll of his hips and I arched up “fuck” I moaned as he hit my prostate dead on he smiled “there’s my boy.”

I tried sliding my hand between our sweaty bodies but was stopped as Jensen gripped my hand tightly “no you keep that hand of what’s mine. This cock is mine when were like   
this Jay. Mine.” He caught my jaw and waited for my eyes to meet his “mine” he repeated slowly “say it.”

“Yours” I moaned “always.”

“Always” Jensen agreed and then he sensed we were both close to the edge because his hand smoothed down to touch my weeping member “come when you want to baby.” He invited while moving his hips in a faster motion.

I tried to hold off for a little longer but was at a loss when Jensen leaned down and begged me to come so I followed that order with a shout and clawed down Jensen’s back.

Jensen shuddered on top of me and shot deep before collapsing. I closed my eyes tiredly “I’ve gotcha Jay.” Jensen’s voice was light in my ear “I love you.”

And those were the last words I recalled hearing before falling into a most welcome sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

I woke later to the cries of a baby and I stretched before sitting up. I noticed Jensen’s spot was empty and I frowned before getting up to investigate.

I made it to Levana’s room and my heart swelled at the sight. Jensen was cradling Levana in his strong arms rocking her softly and shushing her.

“Its ok baby girl daddies here I won’t let anyone hurt you ok?” he sat down in the white wicker chair “I know I haven’t been the best husband in the world and I hurt mommy very badly but I love your mommy so much.”

“And I promise to take such good care of you two always.” He smoothed her blonde hair back and she cooed at him and more tears sprung in my eyes.

Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine being this lucky. I had never loved someone so much in my life.

I crept forward quietly and bent down to fold my arms around him he turned his head and grinned “this little girl was crying so I changed her diaper but I think she’s hungry.”

I nodded and he handed her off and I replaced him on the chair before she latched on. This was still strange to me but Jensen looked at me like it was an everyday occurrence.

He smiled softly before sitting on the stool in front of me. He let his finger trial over her chubby cheek as she ate greedily. He chuckled “ looks like someone take after he mother.”

I glared playfully “good then she’ll be lucky.” He smiled “you bet she will, if she even gets half of your personality.”

I blushed “hey Jensen what is she? I mean obviously she’s half human right?”

He sat back “ well there’s no way to be certain I mean yes your human but you belong here now your mortal body is still on earth so while your human your also half demon in a way and that’s just because you’re married to me. But I am still an angel a fallen one but an angel nevertheless but I am also a demon I am both.”

“So the answer to your question is she is a hybrid. And she will be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet! I don't think we have ever seen that side from Jensen!


	15. Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new joins the J2's in Hell. And Jared gets dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on! So I like this chapter because theres a whole new side to Jared we get to see him get a little ruthless. And remember my new story is up check it out!

Cole was the cutest little boy ever. He had light brown hair and blue eyes with a faint hint of violet. When he saw me he rushed up to me and latched himself to my legs “I’m scared.” He whimpered and my heart went out to him.

I sat down on the marble floor and pulled him in my lap and rocked him slowly “I know you are buddy but I promise everything will be ok. My names Jared what’s yours?”

He sniffed and looked up “I’m Cole…I like you.”

I grinned “well Cole you sure are handsome! And I like you to buddy and you know who else will like you?’

He shook his head “ my daughter Levana she’s only one but she really wants a friend do you?”

He nodded eagerly and scooted out of my lap “can we see her?” “Why of course we can!” I took his hand and led him to Levanas soft purple room Jensen following.

When we entered she was playing with Meg in her old Victorian dollhouse our blacksmith Mike made her. She turned at the noise and her bright green eyes widened “mommy whose he?”

I smiled reassuringly and held my hand out for her to take which she did but moved close to Jensen “honey this is Cole and his going to be staying with us…his mommy is here do you understand?”

She nodded the good thing about Levana was her smarts she understood things others wouldn’t at her age she knew where we were and who her daddy was and who I was. And she was fascinated with it all. She stepped out of Jensen’s comforting arms and held her chubby hand out “hi my name is Levana Genesis Ackles mommy and daddy gave me a special name do you want to play?”

Cole beamed and took her hand and allowed Levana to lead him. A swell of love rushed though me there was no way my baby was half demon she had the heart of an Angel. 

Jensen had reassured me angel was 70% of her the rest was demon and that left 3% of human.

I smiled as Jensen wrapped his arms around me and placed them on my small baby bump “ would you like to find out the sex?”

I bit my lip in thought then smiled and twisted in his arms to fold them around his neck “I think I want to be surprised this time how about you?”

He rubbed his nose with mine “a surprise sounds good to me.”

We set Coles room up down the hall from Levanas. They had taken to each other easily and I couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Jensen meant earlier. Would Cole be the one she ended up with? My thought were interrupted by Jensen crawling into bed.

He smiled lazily “today was great.’

I nodded and l cuddled up to his side “today was wonderful…Cole is so sweet Jensen how could his mother do this to him?”

He rubbed his hands over me “I know it’s not a great circumstance but if she wouldn’t have been so selfish he wouldn’t be here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I knew I could no longer neglect my duties so I left the kids in the nanny Mia’s care and followed Jensen to the throne room. I crossed my leather covered legs and Jensen held my hand as the soul came in.

He bowed and fell to his knees as Balthazar knocked him down I shot him a wicked look “ Balthazar I’m tired of going over this with you…we do not knock souls while their down understand?” he glared at me but bowed “I’m sorry your highness.”

I narrowed my eyes I hated that demon. And Jensen knew it to the only reason he hadn’t gotten rid of him was because he was good at his job in the chambers.

Jensen held his head up high and flashed his eyes to black “Jack Roberts you are here for raping countless women and children and murdering them why do you think I would accept your plea?”

My eyes darkened with hate as I set my eyes on the victim “I am guilty your majesty I did those things but I asked God for forgiveness before I was executed.’

An evil smirk made its way on my lips “well it looks like God didn’t hear your plea did he? We do not accept your appeal you will be condemned to Chamber 2 and Chris will deal with you…after that you can go to Chamber 5 where I will take on the pleasure of finishing the job.”

Jack gulped as he was drug away and Jensen grinned proudly “damn I love when you get all devious like that it’s so sexy.”

I smiled and leaned across and bit his lip softly and he growled “damn I remember when you were to scared to even be in here.”

He was right this past year I had grown a lot. I had accepted my duties and they had some positive outcomes. I had turned a tad darker I will say I no longer cared about who I was condemning and when it came to cases like this I took it upon myself to punish them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the chamber waiting when Chris drug Jack in. “Chris would you please chain him to the table?”

Chris nodded and strung him up, Jack was wearing a look of horror Chris and I shared a smirk “I’m guessing he didn’t take it so well?” Chris laughed “oh not at all do you want me to stay?”

I shook my head “I got this thanks, I think Jack and I should spend some quality time together.”

When Chris left my eyes darkened “so you think it’s ok to rape young women?” I hissed as I went through my weapon selection.

He squirmed in fear on the table and I smirked “your not going anywhere Jack.” I took my knife and slowly carved down his chest “ill make you regret it for the rest of your miserable existence…its going to be a long perpetuity for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked Jareds dark side! I thought is was about time we see another personality from Jared.


	16. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The J2's learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post yesterday it was a busy day!

I walked down the stone halls blood dripping leisurely down my body. I walked with poise as I passed some lower demons who scurried away quickly whispering under their breaths.   
I stopped and sent them a heated glare making them run with their tails between their legs.

I smirked and started for my bathroom and took a much needed shower.

I felt arms circle my waist and I smiled before leaning into them Jensen nibbled my ear before whispering “I heard you were pretty amazing today, actually everyone heard it from the torturous screams coming from Jack Roberts.”

I grinned proudly “he was crying like a little bitch when I finished which for him I’m sure felt like 100 years…I should have made it longer but my hands got sore from the whipping.”

He chuckled “you’ll get used to it, and then there will be a time when you could go on forever.”

He rubbed his hands over my growing belly “it won’t be long now…maybe another month.”

I grinned “I’m so excited…but I’m getting bigger this time, I wasn’t this huge with Levana I was actually kind of small I only gained 15 pounds.”

“Well maybe this will be one healthy baby? And you have eaten more.”

I glared at him “you never say that to a pregnant person Jensen.”

He rolled his eyes “you know I didn’t mean it like that-“

He was cut off by pounding on the door. Jensen pulled back and growled “the fuck do you want? I’m trying to shower with my husband!”

Chad’s voice carried through “I’m sorry guys but the big man is here again.”

Jensen groaned “will be right there.’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked down to the lobby where Levana was already talking animatedly in Gods arms and Cole was standing back wariness written all over him. I smiled and patted his arm he looked to me “Jay who’s that man?”

I bit my lip “well honey that’s God have you ever heard of him?”

He nodded “my Auntie Pam told me he made us and he loves us!”

I grinned “that’s right honey he does, his also Jen’s father so that makes him Lev’s grandfather.”

He nodded again like he understood and I couldn’t help but snigger.

God looked up and beamed “well hello you two I was wondering where you were.”

Jensen rolled his eyes “well maybe if you wouldn’t show up so unexpectedly...we were a little busy with a shower.”

God smiled “well I’m sorry I interrupted I’m here for 2 reasons one is to this special little girl.” He tickled her belly and she erupted into giggle.

“And the second is to meet Cole here.” He held out his hand to the boy who took it timidly casting me nervous glances.

He smiled “why don’t you and Cole here run and play while I speak to your parent’s sweetie?”

Levana nodded and drug Cole off. 

“Ok you two I’m here about Cole….he shouldn’t be here.”

I nodded “I know that but his mom latched onto him that’s why his here.”

“Yes but he belongs in Heaven with his father that little boy has done no wrong.”

I frowned “but he likes being here…I know that sounds crazy but he loves Levana and she loves him.”

“I know that Jared the choice will be left up to him….and there’s one more thing.”

Jensen and I shared a look “what’s that?”

God smiled wide “it seems him and Levana are soul mates.”

My eyes grew my baby girl had a soul mate?

I shook my head “what do you mean? Isn’t she to young?”

“Oh no I assign them to you at birth their made for each other that’s for sure and it wasn’t his mother’s soul that latched. He attached his to hers…not intentionally of course but because he could sense Levana.”

Jensen spoke up “wait if you assign them is Jay mine?”

He smiled again “yes son Jared is yours why do you think I allowed him to stay? If I really wanted I could have made him stay in Heaven with me. When I made you Jensen I had already intended on making Jared at some point in time but with how you behaved I decided you needed to wait.”

“You weren’t ready to be in love you were still growing so I waited a couple decades and one day I was trying to decide who I should make for you and suddenly I just knew and I was right Jared is absolutely perfect.”

Jensen and I smiled at each other. He wound his arm around me and gave me a gentle kiss.

“Wait sir I need to ask if that’s true what about this baby? Will it have a soul mate?”

“Oh yes they will.”

I frowned “what do you mean they?”

God laughed “oops cats out of the bag…your having twins !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins!!!??? And Soulmates aww


	17. My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The last chapter and I know its short but I hope you like it now don't worry there will be a sequel! I am currently working on it and I will put it up on Monday!   
> I loved this story so much and everyone seemed to like it so I just knew there had to be one more part! So that's why im writing a sequel.

Jensen wiped the residue sweat from my face with a sweet smile “you did it Jay, their gorgeous.”

I smiled lazily and looked down at the two little bundles sleeping in my arms, Lennox Ryder& Raven Eleanora Ackles.

Jensen kissed me lovingly before taking Lennox out of my arms and cooing at the little boy, who turned out to be quite the fighter. He was the first one pushing his way out quite intensely as a matter of fact the doctor called him independent.

And 10 minutes later little Raven followed her brother and wailed until he calmly laid his hand on her stomach.

We could already tell these two would be a hand full and possibly partners in crime.

“Jensen? What are you going to do? I mean I know Levana is the oldest but will Lennox be the one taking over?”

Jensen cocked his head and rubbed Lennox’s cheek. “I haven’t decided, usually a boy is the rightful heir but since neither me nor you can age I might never step down. What would be the point? I am the Devil after all.”

“I think that’s wise Jensen, there would be too much competition and you shouldn’t have to choose.”

He grinned “so it’s me and you forever baby you ok with that? Ruling this kingdom with me for all eternity?”

I smirked at him “someone has to keep you in line.” His laughter boomed in the silent room before he bent down and kissed me passionately.

Levana ran in with Cole hot on her heels and tumbled up on the bed and with my family in my arms I knew I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! Thank you everyone for your awesome support! And remember some of the sequel will be up on Monday!


End file.
